Wieder zu Hause
by Wasserstoffteilchen
Summary: Es tut mir so Leid!, sagte er erneut, in einer unendlich traurigen Stimme. Hermine nickte stumm. Sie wusste wie er fühlte. Nun lag es an ihr zu entscheiden....Kap.6 HarryHermine...COMPLETE!
1. Right here waiting

so, das ist das erste Kapitel meiner 1. FF...über Kommentare, egal welcher Art würd ich mich freuen...

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, was ihr auch nur im entferntesten wiedererkennt, Harry und seine Freunde gehören der wundervollen J.K.Rowling, das Lied gehört Bryan Adams, nur der Plot gehört mir...

Habs jetzt ein Bisschen überarbeitet...ich hoffe es ist nun einfacher zu lesen...;)

Dann mal viel Spass beim Lesen!

**1. Right here waiting**

_...Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever?_

_I take for granted all the time  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, and I taste the tears  
But I can't be near you now  
Oh Can't you see it baby?  
You've got me going crazy  
_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you   
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
_

_I wonder how we can survive  
this romance  
But in the end if I am with you  
I'll take the chance..._

_...Bryan Adams "Right here waiting"...  
_

...Seine rechte Hand ruhte auf ihrer Wange.

"Es tut mir Leid, Mine. Aber ich brauche jetzt einfach ein Bisschen Zeit für mich, um Abstand zu gewinnen."

Er machte ein trauriges Gesicht.

Sie schmiegte sich in seine Hand und nickte langsam. Sie konnte ihn ja verstehen.

Er hatte für seine 18 Jahre bereits so viel Krieg und Tod gesehen, dass es für zwei Menschenleben reichen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde sie an seiner Stelle ähnlich handeln.

"Ich weiß", seufzte Hermine und fügte dann leise flüsternd hinzu: "Aber das macht das Ganze auch nicht leichter."

Als Antwort drückte er sie fest an sich. Bitte lass mich nicht mehr los, bitte geh nicht... betete Hermine innerlich, doch es zeigte keine Wirkung.

Er ließ sie wieder los.

Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Terminals und sagte: "Ich muss, sie rufen aus!"

Und tatsächlich bemerkte Hermine erst jetzt, dass eine Stimme aus den Lautsprechern tönte.

Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie rasch auf den Mund. In diesem Moment hätte Hermine am liebsten die Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und ihn so am Gehen gehindert.

Doch es war zu spät, die Entscheidung war gefallen.

"Tschüss Mine, pass auf dich auf!", sagte er leise.

"Machs gut, ich werde dich vermissen!" Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Auch er sah sie traurig an. "Weine nicht, Mine, mach es mir nicht noch schwerer. Ich werde dich auch vermissen", seufzte er und strich ihr mit seinem Daumen die Tränen von der Wange.

"Ich liebe dich, Harry!", hauchte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

"Ich liebe dich auch!" Er drückte sie noch ein letztes Mal an sich und ging dann davon.

Als er kurz vor dem Eingang zu dem Weg ins Flugzeug war rief sie:" Du kommst doch wieder, ja? Versprich mir, das du wieder kommst!"

Sie spürte eine böse Vorahnung in sich aufsteigen. Und sie konnte sich ein Leben ohne Harry einfach nicht vorstellen.

Daraufhin drehte er sich noch einmal um, winkte ihr zu sagte: "Ich verspreche es!" und verschwand dann.

Die Gateway wurde hinter ihm geschlossen und die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag.

Er war gegangen, endgültig. Und nun und konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten...

Hermine schreckte aus ihrem Traum.

Sie befühlte ihre Wangen und merkte, dass sie schon wieder im Schlaf geweint hatte. Schon wieder hatte sie davon geträumt, von ihrer letzten Begegnung mit Harry.

Wie lange war dies nun schon her? Eine halbe Ewigkeit, um genau zu sein vier ganze Jahre.

Warum träumte sie in letzter Zeit wieder so häufig davon?

Wieso war der Tram wieder so real gewesen, dass sie Harrys warme Hand auf ihrer Wange gespürt hatte, dass sie sogar seinen Duft eingesogen hatte?

Und warum konnte sie es nicht einfach als Vergangenheit abstempeln, es vergessen, so wie er es anscheinend getan hatte?

Weil es sich so gut, so richtig angefühlt hatte...

Hermine sah auf ihren Wecker. Er zeigte gerade mal 6 Uhr an.

Wissend, dass sie nicht mehr einschlafen konnte schälte sich Hermine aus ihrem Bett und duschte erst einmal ausgiebig. Das warme Wasser ließ sie ihren Traum vergessen, doch als sie 20 Minuten später, in einen Bademantel gewickelt und eine dampfende Kaffeetasse in der Hand, an dem Fensterbrett lehnend hinausstarrte holten sie die Gedanken wieder ein.

Warum fiel es ihm nur so leicht sie zu vergessen, aber sie selbst schaffte es einfach nicht?

Und warum zum Teufel hielt er sich nicht an sein Versprechen?

Hermine seufzte tief.

Seit diesem verhängnisvollen Tag hatte sie nie wieder ein Lebenszeichen von ihm erhalten. Ihre Eulen waren immer unangetastet zurückgekehrt und von den anderen konnte ihr auch niemand sagen, wo er sich befand.

Mittlerweile hatte sie die Kontaktaufnahme aufgegeben und hatte sich, zumindest redete sie sich das immer ein, mit Harrys Verschwinden abgefunden.

Geistesabwesend rührte sie in der Tasse und starrte auf die Ländereien vor sich. Sie liebte diese Aussicht, denn es war annähernd dieselbe, die man auch aus dem Gryffindor Turm hatte.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften schon wieder in die Vergangeheit, zu der Zeit, als sie noch Schüler auf diesem Schloss gewesen sind, als sie noch das goldene Trio gebildet hatten.

Sie hatten nie wirklich eine unbeschwerte Jugend gehabt, besonders von Harry wurde verlangt, dass er früher als die anderen erwachsen wurde, doch sind sie damals alle glüklich gewesen. Zumindest in den ersten Jahren.

Nach Sirius Tod ist ihre Freundschaft dann auf eine harte Probe gestellt worden.

Nicht, dass sie nicht für Harry dagewesen wären, vielmehr war es die Tatsache, dass sich Harry mehr und mehr in sein Schneckenhaus verkrochen hatte.

Erst gegen Ende ihres 6. Jahres hatte es Hermine mit ihrem Liebesgeständnis geschafft Harry da wieder herauszuholen. Sie hatten ein glückliches Jahr zusammen verbringen können und dann, ein Tag nach ihren Abschlussprüfungen war es dann passiert.

Voldemort hatte die Schule angegriffen und alle Schüler wurden in einen Sicherheitsbunker gebracht.

Nur Harry nicht. Er wurde nach draußen, in die Schlacht geholt.

Allen anderen Schülern war es verboten zu kämpfen. Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit.

Hermine konnte sich noch gut erinnern wie Ron gewettert hatte, nachdem er das erfahren hatte. Auch sie ist enttäuscht gewesen, hatten sie doch Harry in der Vergangenheit immer beigestanden.

Die nächsten Stunden und Tage waren für Hermine die Hölle gewesen. Um nicht vor Sorgen verrückt zu werden hatte sie sich zu Madame Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel gemeldet. Sie half dort, zusammen mit vielen anderen Schülern, die täglich eingelieferten Verletzten zu versorgen.

Doch nie erreichte sie ein Zeichen von Harry.

Eineinhalb Wochen später, an dem Tag an dem eigentlich das große Abschlussfest hätte stattfinden sollen, gegen Abend, kam plötzlich Dumbledore zu ihnen in den Krankenflügel. Er lächelte, doch in seinen Augen lag ein besorgter Ausdruck.

"Professor, was ist passiert?", rief Madame Pomfrey.

"Es ist vorbei, Voldemort wurde besiegt!", antwortete er und ließ eine Bahre an sich vorbei in den Raum schweben. Als Hermine die Person auf der Bahre erkannte, setzte ihr Herzschlag für einen Moment aus.

Es war Harry. Doch er hatte die Augen geschlossen und wirkte leblos.

"Was ist mit ihm?", rief Hermine durch die Jubelschreie der anderen, die bei Dumbledores Worten eingesetzt hatten. Rasch bahnte sie sich einen Weg zu der Bahre.

"Was ist mit ihm?", fragte sie noch einmal, diesmal hysterischer.

Dumbledore legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte leise: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, er lebt."

Doch als Hermine zu ihm aufblickte und seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde ihr klar, dass sehr wohl Grund zur Sorge bestand.

Die Kunde des Sieges hatte sich bald verbreitet und die Schüler waren froh, endlich wieder aus dem Bunker herauszukommen.

Noch am selben Abend hatte ein Fest stattgefunden. Doch es war lange nicht so rauschend und festlich, auch war die große Halle nicht geschmückt worden.

Denn sie hatten den Krieg zwar gewonnen, aber zu einem schrecklichen Preis. Und so hatten sie den vielen Opfern gedacht.

Hermine und Ron hatten nur kurz an den Festlichkeiten teilgenommen, denn dann waren sie wieder in den Krankenflügel verschwunden.

Harry lag dort noch immer bewusstlos und kämpfte um sein Leben.

Drei Tage später wurden die Schüler nach Hause gelassen und alle Verletzten wurden in St. Mungos einquartiert. Auch dort besuchten sie ihren Freund täglich.

Und schließlich wachte er Anfang August wieder auf und konnte sogar zwei Wochen später schon entlassen werden.

Und dann, ja dann war er in diesen Flieger gestiegen und einfach verschwunden.

Hermine lehnte ihre Stirn gegen das kühle Glas des Fensters.

Warum hatte er ihr auch nie geantwortet? Diese Frage beschäftigte sie schon lange, doch noch immer fand sie keine Antwort darauf.

Hermine nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und stellte angeekelt fest, dass er bereits kalt war. Sie lief in ihre kleine Küche zurück und leerte die Tasse aus.

Während sie sich fertig anzog ließ sie den Kaffee kochen. Hermine lebte zwar in der Zaubererwelt, hatte sich aber nie von einigen Muggelgewohnheiten trennen können. Sie kochte ihren Kaffee immer auf die herkömmliche Weise.

Gerade als sie ihre zweite Tasse Kaffee in der Hand hielt, ertönte ein Klingeln in ihrem Kamin. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie jemand mit Flohpulver erreichen wollte.

Aber wer konnte das um diese Zeit sein?

Rasch ging sie zurück in ihr Wohnzimmer und war leicht überrascht, als sie einen roten Haarschopf im Kamin erkannte. Sobald er sie entdeckt hatte sprang er aus dem Feuer und lief auf sie zu. Es folgte eine feste Umarmung.

"Ron, was tust du hier?", fragte sie verwirrt, nach dem sie sich gelöst hatten.

"Mir ist eben etwas passiert, das muss ich dir einfach erzählen. Und nein, es konnte nicht bis heute Abend warten." Er sah sie aufgeregt an. Hermine konnte sich nur zwei Sachen denken die Ron so strahlen lassen würden.

"Also entweder du hast 'ne Neue," doch Ron tat dies mit einer Handbewegung ab, "oder die Chudley Cannons haben endlich mal wieder gewonnen!" Doch auch diesmal schüttelte Ron den Kopf. "Das wäre beides sehr schön gewesen, aber es ist etwas anderes. Rate mal wer mir eben im Ministerium über den Weg gelaufen ist?"

Hermine war ratlos. "Der Zaubereiminister vielleicht!" sagte sie wenig überzeugt.

"Ach was, es war Harry. Harry persönlich, wie er leibt und lebt!" Hermine musste sich setzen, hatte sie doch am wenigsten mit dieser Neuigkeit gerechnet.

Ron begann bereits zu erzählen: "Weißt du, er ist kurz vor mir ins Ministerium appariert. Und ich seh ihn so und denke mir, diese Haare kennst du doch irgendwoher und dann ist er aber in 'nem Fahrstuhl verschwunden. Ich hab ihn auch nur von hinten gesehen und weil ich mir nich' sicher war bin ich dann zu Eric, unserem Wachmann. Und ich frag den so, wer das denn war, und dann meint der so ja das war der Harry Potter, der arbeitet jetzt im Ministerium, in der Aurorenabteilung. Und dann, ja dann bin ich sofort wieder in den nächsten Kamin gehopst und zu dir."

Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Doch die Brünette reagierte nicht. Sie hatte sowieso kaum bei seiner Erzählung zugehört. In ihrem Kopf gab es nur einen Gedanken: Harry Potter war hier in England!

Ron stupste sie leicht an. "Ähm Hermine, hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"

Sie sammelte sich kurz und sagte dann in kühlem Tonfall zu Ron: "Ich verstehe nicht warum du dich so darüber freust. Würde er noch etwas mit uns zu tun haben wollen hätte er sich sicher gemeldet."

Damit hatte sie Rons Freude einen ordentlichen Dämpfer verpasst. "Aber, vielleicht konnte er ja nicht...", stammelte Ron doch Hermine fuhr auf:

"Wie, er konnte nicht? Er ist ein Zauberer verdammt. Er kennt Wege mit uns auch ohne Telefonnummer Kontakt aufnehmen zu können. Aber nein, er wollte es ja nicht. Glaub mir, ich habe es oft genug versucht. Aber er hat meine Briefe nicht einmal gelesen. Und selbst wenn er es tatsächlich war, was willst du jetzt tun? In die Aurorenzentrale marschieren und ihm um den Hals fallen? Glaubst du er will das? Glaubst du er will uns überhaupt sehen?"

Sie war aufgesprungen und bei ihren letzten Worten immer lauter geworden. Anscheinend hatte Ron sie auf dem komplett falschen Fuß erwischt. Es herrschte eine längere Stille in der die Brünette ihren besten Freund nur böse anfunkelte.

Dann meinte Ron säuerlich: "Ja, ich für meinen Teil will den Kontakt zu meinem besten Freund wiederherstellen. Er sollte wenigstens die Chance bekommen zu erklären warum er sich nicht mehr gemeldet hat."

Mit diesen Worten trat er in den Kamin und verschwand wieder.

Hermine brach in Tränen aus. Sie hatte Ron nicht anschreien wollen. Aber die Nachricht von Harrys Rückkehr hatte sie einfach so überrumpelt und dabei lange vergessene Gefühle wieder losgetreten.

Natürlich wollte auch sie Harry wiedersehen, wieder mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen. Aber hatte er daran überhaupt noch Interesse?

Die Gedanken an Harry erstmal verdrängend machte sich Hermine frisch und lief in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Dort angekommen, stellte sie erneut fest, wie riesig und leblos die Halle ohne Schüler wirkte. Diese Stille drückte ihr merkwürdig aufs Gemüt und sie freute sich schon, wenn morgen alle Schüler wieder ankommen würden.

Sie schritt zum Lehrertisch und setzte sich dort auf ihren Platz zwischen Sinistra und Flitwick. Keiner der beiden Professoren war anwesend und auch sonst schienen die anderen Professoren die letzten Tage der Ferien noch im Bett genießen zu wollen. Außer Hermine saßen nur McGonagall, Dumbledore und Sprout am Tisch.

Sie alle schienen in Zeitungen vertieft, doch als sich Hermine setzte blickte Dumbledore auf und grüßte sie lächelnd. Sie erwiderte den Gruß, bereitete sich einen Toast und ließ kauend den Blick erneut durch die Halle schweifen.

Dumbledore, der sie beobachtet hatte, sagte: "Seltsam leer hier ohne Schüler, nicht wahr?" Hermine nickte.

"Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten wieder zu unterrichten" machte sich nun Sprout bemerkbar.

"Bin ja gespannt, was das neue Jahr für uns bereit hält", sagte McGonagall nachdenklich. Dumbledore lächelte daraufhin geheimnisvoll.

Hermine, die etwas ahnte, fragte ihn: "Gibt es irgendwelche neuen Lehrer? Wer macht Verteidigung dieses Jahr?"

"Ich habe Remus für ein weiteres Jahr verpflichten können. Das Unterrichten macht ihm Spass und die Schüler schätzen ihn sehr. Allerdings habe ich mir überlegt etwas neues neues einzuführen. Was haltet ihr von einer legalen DA, als eine Art Kurs, in dem einfach praktsche Verteidigung oder auch Duellierung geübt wird?", fragte Dumbledore in die Runde.

Sprout nickte begeistert und auch Hermine gefiel die Idee. "Wenn ich mich daran erinnere wieviele damals tatsächlich Interesse daran hatten und wenn es legal gewesen wäre, wäre die Nachfrage sicherlich immens gewesen."

McGonagall blieb skeptisch. "Und wer soll das deiner Meinung nach unterrichten, Albus? Wir alle können keine zusätzlichen Stunden gebrauchen." Dumbledores Lächeln wurde breiter.

"Nun, ich habe auch nicht an jemandem aus dem Kollegium gedacht. Vielmehr konnte ich einen echten Auroren dazu überreden", sagte er stolz.

"Und welcher Auror hat Zeit zum Unterrichten?", fragte McGonagall mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Nun, er ist weder unfähig noch wird er seine Arbeit vernachlässigen, falls du das meinst, liebe Minerva. Ich will euch aber jetzt nicht zu viel verraten, es reicht, wenn ihr es mit den anderen morgen Abend erfahrt."

Damit erhob er sich, lächelte noch einmal geheimnisvoll in die Runde und verließ die große Halle. Als er fort war vergrub Sprout stöhnend das Gesicht in den Händen. "Ich hasse es, wenn er so geheimnisvoll ist!", erklang es gedämpft. Hermine lächelte still vor sich hin, hätte sie doch nie erwartet, dass die Kräuterkunde-Lehrerin so neugierig war.


	2. Das erste Wiedersehen

Das 2. Kapitel meiner FF ist da und ich hoffe, es gefällt auch diesmal

Danke noch an die drei lieben Reviewschreiber vom letzten Mal, ich hab mich gefreut ;)

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, was ihr auch nur im entferntesten wiedererkennt, Harry und seine Freunde gehören der wundervollen J.K.Rowling, das Lied gehört diesmal Mantus, nur der Plot gehört mir...

Auch dieses Mal wieder überarbeitet ;)

Dann mal los...und viel Spass beim Lesen!

**2. Das erste Wiedersehen**

_...Das Schweigen kehrt zu mir zurück  
wund und leer ist mein Blick  
Ich hab es wenigstens versucht  
doch es scheint, als wäre ich verflucht_

_Der Regen spült die Tränen fort  
schwarz bemalt ist dieser Ort  
Ich sehne mich nach einer Welt  
die bei Nacht vom seidnen Himmel fällt  
Gedanken dringen an mein Herz  
die mich erfüllen mit letztem Schmerz  
Ich sehne mich doch nur nach dir  
nach einer Welt im Jetzt und Hier_

_Gib mir den Grund, daß es dich zu lieben lohnt  
dich anzusehen, deine Schönheit zu verstehen  
Gib mir den Grund, daß es sich zu leben lohnt  
in einer Welt, die mir ganz und gar gefällt..._

_...Mantus "Morendo"... _

Es hatte sich nicht sehr viel verändert.

Der Raum war immer noch vollgestellt mit Büchern und merkwürdigen silbernen Gerätschaften. In einem Regal erkannte er den sprechenden Hut, der nur noch zerschlissener wirkte und Fawkes beobachtete ihn von seiner Stange in der Ecke genau.

Auch die Porträts der ehemaligen Schulleiter musterten ihn, manche neugierig, andere eher misstrauisch. Harry erinnerte sich reuevoll wie er das letzte Mal in diesem Büro getobt hatte. Scheinbar dachten die Poträts an das Selbe.

Um nicht ihren vorwurfsvollen Blicken begegnen zu müssen wand er sich Fawkes zu. Dieser schmiegte sich freudig in die ihn streichelnde Hand. Während er den Phönix so streichelte wanderte sein Blick aus dem Fenster auf Hogwarts' Ländereien.

Unwillkürlich stiegen Erinnerungen in ihm auf, längst vergessen gewünschte Bilder, der finalen Schlacht gegen Voldemort.

Er versuchte sich gegen die Bilderflut zu wehren, doch dagegen war selbst er machtlos. Immer wieder sah er Voldemort, vor ihm stehend, und den sicheren Tod bedeutend oder Wood, wie er mit leeren Augen zu Boden stürzte oder...

Die Tür sprang auf und Harry hörte leichte Schritte hineintreten.

"Ah, du bist schon hier, Harry. Schön dich zu sehen." Erklang die Stimme des alten Direktors und unterbrach die Bilderflut.

Doch noch immer starrte er auf die Ländereien vor ihm. Wie oft hatte er sich gegen diese Erinnerungen gewehrt? Wie lange hatte er krampfhaft versucht zu vergessen. Und nun? Kaum war er wieder hier, am Ort des Geschehens, waren diese Bilder erneut vor seinem inneren Auge. So aktuell und schmerzhaft, als wäre es erst einige Tage her.

"Es freut mich dass du hergefunden hast!", ertönte erneut Dumbledores Stimme. Harry nickte geistesabwesend. Der Ältere musterte ihn genau, wusste er doch, was in dem Schwarzhaarigen vor sich ging. Er war auch mehr als überrascht, als dieser dann tatsächlich noch zum Sprechen ansetzte.

"Ich war ein Narr zu glauben, es wäre nicht mehr so schlimm!", sagte er leise, die Augen nicht von der Landschaft nehmend.

"Es wird verblassen, lass dir Zeit", antwortete der Schulleiter mit sanfter Stimme.

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Manche Wunden sind einfach zu tief zum Heilen, manche Narben", er fuhr sich mit der Hand abwesend über die Stirnnarbe, "sind zu schmerzhaft um vergessen zu werden."

Daraufhin wusste selbst Dumbledore nichts zu sagen und schwieg deshalb. Harry's Worte hallten wie ein Echo in seinem Kopf und es tat ihm Leid, dass er sie ausgerechnet von ihm gehört hatte. Sie waren wahr, ohne Zweifel, dass hatte Dumbledore oft genug in seinem Leben erfahren, aber es tat ihm weh, wenn er hörte, dass ein junger Mann, kaum dem Jugendalter entwachsen, bereits diese schreckliche Erkenntnis gemacht hatte. Wie oft hatte er sich schon gewünscht Harry diese Last abnehmen zu können. Doch es war zu spät. Die Geister der Vergangenheit ließen sich nicht mehr vertreiben.

"Ich weiß was in dir vorgeht Harry, ich kann verstehen wie schwer das alles für dich ist", sagte Dumbledore in der Hoffnung, Harry langsam wieder aus der Vergangenheit zu holen.

"Ja, das wissen sie", sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme, doch klang es eher nach einer Frage. "Sehen Sie auch jedesmal, wenn sie hier sind, Voldemort, wie er sich über sie beugt, den Tod in den Augen? Spüren Sie auch jetzt noch seinen Cruciatus? Sehen Sie auch immer wieder ehemalige Mitschüler mit leeren, toten Augen zu Boden fallen?" Harry's Stimme brach.

"Du hättest nicht kommen müssen, ich hätte auch jemand anderen für den Job gefunden." Dumbledore spürte den jähen Wunsch in sich, Harry zu berühren, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, um ihn einfach zu trösten.

Doch als er einen Schritt in seine Richtung tat, drehte sich Harry zu ihm um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. "Nein, es ist in Ordnung", sagte er, als wusste er genau, was in diesem Moment in seinem ehemaligen Direktor vorgegangen war.

Dumbledore war überrascht nicht das Anzeichen einer einzigen Träne in dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers zu erkennen. Nach seinen Worten hatte er dies beinahe schon erwartet. Doch Harry weinte nicht. Und erneut fragte sich Dumbledore, ob er wieder einmal die Stärke des Jungen unterschätzt hatte.

Was heißt eigentlich des Jungen? Harry war schon lange kein 'Junge' mehr. Der Grauhaarige fand, dass die Erscheinung des ehemaligen Gryffindors nicht widersprüchlicher sein konnte. Mit seinen zerzausten schwarzen Haaren, die ihm in einigen Strähnen in die Stirn hingen und seiner schmalen, doch durchtrainierten Statur wirkte er nicht älter als ein Schüler, 15 oder 16 Jahre vielleicht.

Doch seine Augen... Sie strahlten diese Mischung aus Weisheit, Schmerz und Resignation aus, welchen man sonst nur bei alten Menschen fand. Menschen, die zu viel gesehen, erlebt und verstanden hatten. Für einen, der Harry nicht kannte musste es deshalb schier unmöglich sein, sein wahres Alter zu erfassen.

Harry wand sich nun endgültig vom Fenster ab ließ den Blick zu Boden sinken und sagte mit leiser, trauriger Stimme: "Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass es noch so verdammt weh tut."

Dumbledore nickte verstehend. Plötzlich hob Harry erneut seinen Kopf, sein Ausdruck hatte sich komplett verändert. Der Schmerz war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und hatte tatsächlich einem schwachen Lächeln Platz gemacht. Er schritt zielsicher auf den Professor zu und reichte ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung.

"Hallo, Professor Dumbledore" sagte Harry dann mit leicht nervöser Stimme. Irgendwie fühlte er sich unter dem Blick der blauen Augen hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern immer etwas unbehaglich. Und heute war das keine Ausnahme. Der Direktor forderte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Setzen auf und Harry folgte. Dumbledore selbst ließ sich Harry gegenüber, hinter seinen Schreibtisch sinken.

"Du siehst gut aus, Harry. Das Ebenbild des Vaters. Und erholt siehst du aus, Amerika hat dir offensichtlich gut getan", sagte er freundlich lächelnd.

Harry seufzte nur. Er machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe Dumbledore zu fragen woher dieser wusste, wo er sich die letzten vier Jahre aufgehalten hatte. Dieser Mann hatte Quellen, die weit über die Grenzen Europas hinausreichten.

"Danke", murmelte er und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Noch etwas was er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. Dumbledore lächelte auf diese Geste noch ein wenig breiter. Wie leicht könnte man meinen, James wäre wieder auferstanden.

"Du bist also einverstanden, eine Art DA wieder aufleben zu lassen?", begann Dumbledore mit dem eigentlichen Thema.

Harry nickte. "An den Wochenenden muss ich meist nicht arbeiten, es sei denn in Notfällen, also dachte ich, ich könnte Samstags vorbeikommen. Vielleicht erst gegen Abend, wegen Quidditch und Hogsmeade."

Diesmal war es an Dumbledore zu nicken. "Damit wäre es dann geregelt. Wenn du es dir anders überlegst und es vielleicht doch nicht ehrenamtlich machen willst, kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen. Also, dann kann ich dich morgen Abend ankündigen, nicht wahr? Die Lehrer sind auch schon ganz neugierig", fügte er mit einem wissenden Lächeln hinzu.

Harry blickte zu Boden. "Ja, ich denke besonders Remus wird sich freuen mich wiederzusehen und...- Sie arbeitet auch hier, oder?" Seine Stimme klang nachdenklich.

Auch in Dumbledores Stimme schwang ein nachdenklicher Ton als er antwortete: "Ja, sie unterrichtet Muggelkunde. Allerdings habe ich ihr noch nicht gesagt, dass du derjenige bist, welcher die DA unterrichten wird. Das wollte ich dir überlassen."

Harry sah auf und lächelte bitter. "Nun, sie wird es spätestens morgen von Ihnen erfahren."

Der Schulleiter seufzte. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, Harry würde von sich aus wieder mit seiner ehemaligen Freundin Kontakt aufnehmen. Aber früher oder später würden sie sich sowieso über den Weg laufen. Dumbledore hoffte nur auf früher.

"Ich wünschte ich müsste ihr nicht mehr gegenübertreten", sagte Harry leise, "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ein Wiedersehen verkrafte."

"Nun, früher oder später wirst du es müssen. Es wird nicht unbemerkt bleiben, dass du wieder ind England bist. Und wenn die beiden von sich aus auf dich zu kommen, solltest du sie nicht zurükweisen. Ich glaube, sie wollen immer noch mit dir befreundet sein."

Dumbledore beobachtete den Schwarzhaarigen neugierig, doch dieser zeigte keinerlei Reaktion auf das Gesagte. Womöglich hatte er ihm nicht einmal zugehört. Der Jüngere schien tief in Gedanken.

Es herrschte einige Minuten Stille, dann sprang Harry so ruckartig auf, dass der Schulleiter, der selbst in Gedanken versunken war, regelrecht zusammenzuckte.

"Ich muss dann zurück ins Büro, bald ist Auftragsbesprechung. Wir sehen uns dann nächsten Samstag", sagte er. Dumbledore erhob sich ebenfalls. "Ja, bis Samstag."

Er reichte seinem ehemaligen Schüler zum Abschied die Hand, auch wenn er erneut das starke Verlangen verspürte ihn zu Umarmen. Harry lächelte, trat an den Kamin, warf Flohpulver hinein und rief:" Zaubereiministerium"

Er winkte Dumbledore noch einmal zu und stieg dann in die grünen Flammen. Sofort versank er in einem Wirbel von Farben. Dumbledores schweren Seufzer bekam er so nicht mehr mit.

Schnell drehte es ihn um sich selbst und gerade, als die Übelkeit in ihm hochstieg, war es auch schon vorbei. Sich die Asche vom Umhang klopfend stieg er aus dem Kamin und stellte zum wiederholten Male fest, dass dies nicht seine liebste Art zu reisen war.

In seinen Gedanken versunken stieg er in den nächstbesten Aufzug und drückte auf das Aurorenstockwerk.

"Ähm, Harry?", ertönte es auf einmal von hinten und der Schwarzhaarige wirbelte herum. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich noch jemand in diesem Fahrstuhl befand. Als er aber erkannte, wer dieser jemand war, wäre er am liebsten wieder daraus geflohen. Doch leider war die Tür bereits verschlossen und der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als sich seinem ehemals besten Freund zu stellen.

"Hi Ron", sagte er, schaffte es aber nicht, den Blickkontakt aufzubauen. Er musterte lieber seine Turnschuhe.

Anscheinend wusste der Weasley Sprößling auch nicht, was er sagen sollte, oder zumindest nicht mit was er anfangen sollte, denn es herrschte längere Zeit betretenes Schweigen.

"Und, was tust du hier?", fragte Ron schließlich mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

"Aurorenabteilung, arbeiten", antwortete Harry einsilbig. Seine Schnürsenkel hatten einen wirklich interessanten Farbton...

"Und - ", setzte Ron an, wurde aber von einer kühlen Frauenstimme unterbrochen.

"Siebter Stock, Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten, mit der Zentrale der Britischen und Irischen Quidditch-Liga, dem Offiziellen Koboldstein-Klub und dem Büro für Lächerliche Patente." Der Fahrstuhl hielt an und die Tür glitt auf.

"Ich muss", sagte der Rotschopf, "man sieht sich." Damit stieg er aus.

Laut aufseufzend lehnte sich Harry gegen die nächste Fahrstuhlwand. Das unerwartete Wiedersehen mit seinem früheren Freund hatte ein regelrechtes Gefühlschaos in ihm losgetreten. Er hatte sich ja gefreut ihn wiederzusehen, aber die Schuldgefühle und das schlechte Gewissen, hatten schwer an ihm genagt.

Er wusste, dass er ihm nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Schon heute Abend könnten sie sich erneut begegnen. Und was würde er dann sagen?

"Ja, was dann?", fragte sich Harry leise. Er wusste, dass er bald mit ihm reden musste, mit beiden, richtig reden, sein Verhalten erklären, sich rechtfertigen. Das würde nicht leicht werden, für keinen der Drei. Lange vergessene, oder besser verdrängte, Gefühle werden dabei zu Tage treten und Harry wusste nicht, ob er dem schon gewachsen war.

Wenn Ron schon so etwas in ihm auslöste, was wäre dann erst bei Hermine mit ihm los? Konnte er ihr tatsächlich wieder unter die Augen treten? Er hatte es nicht einmal bei Ron geschafft.

Würden sie ihn verstehen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber warum auch? Er hatte schließlich keine vernünftige Antwort auf ihre Fragen.

Alles was er ihnen sagen konnte war, dass er aus seinem früheren Leben entkommen wollte. Aber sie waren sein früheres Leben, zumindest ein großer Teil davon. Nein, sie würden es nicht verstehen.

Harry fragte sich erneut, warum zum Teufel er überhaupt zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte doch ganz genau gewusst was ihn erwarten würde. Er fühlte sich dem Ganzen einfach noch nicht gewachsen.

Aber warum war er dann wieder hier, in England, seiner früheren Heimat, die so unglaublich viele Erinnerungen an sein früheres Leben, welches sich hier abgespielt hatte, bereithielt?

Harry wusste es. Er hatte es sich nie eingestanden, aber tief in seinem Innern wusste, ja fühlte er es sogar. Dieser Grund saß derzeit in Hogwarts, hatte buschiges braunes Haar und unterrichtete Muggelkunde. Es war ein Versprechen, welches er ihr damals gegeben hatte, dass ihn zur Rückkehr veranlasst hatte. Er hatte es ihr damals versprochen. Er würde zu ihr zurückkehren. Und ein Harry Potter hielt seine Versprechen.

Die kühle Frauenstimme erklang erneut und riss Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken. "Zweiter Stock, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, mit dem Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie, der Aurorenzentrale und dem Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienst." Die Türen glitten auf und Harry trat aus dem Fahrstuhl.

Den Kopf immer noch voller Gedanken betrat er die Aurorenzentrale, um seinen nächsten Auftrag entgegen zu nehmen.


	3. Der neue Lehrer

Das neue Kapitel ist da! Allerdings bin ich mit dem Endprodukt irgendwie nich zufrieden, aber das Kapitel war so auch gar nich vorgesehen, ich habs erst hinterher eingefügt, bzw. die Szene ausgebaut. Deshalb denke ich nicht, dass ich es noch viel besser hinbekommen würde. Es ist auch nur ein kleines Übergangskapitel, was heißt, dass nicht sonderlich viel passiert ;)) Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir verzeiht, wenn es sich deshalb etwas holprig liest... Schreibt mir doch trotzdem bitte eure Meinung...;))

Disclaimer: HP Universe von Mrs Rowling, das (meiner Meinung nach wunderschöne ) Lied ist von Curse, ich leih mir das alles nur aus, verdien hiermit kein Geld und geb später auch alles wieder zurück ;)

Danke an:

**kiu **(ists so besser?)

**tini-chan **(schon überarbeitet )

**Fidi **

**bepa**(von der Länge her, werden die alle so...ich krieg einfach nix längeres hin...das mit den Absätzen hat sich ja jetzt erledigt...und zu deinem 1. Review: ich denke schon, dass sich diese FF von anderen unterscheidet, denn erstens hab ich meinen eigenen Stil und zweitens muss ich zugeben, dass ich nur sehr wenige FFs gelesen habe, die ähnlich aufgebaut sind, könnte dir davon auch nur spontan I need you nennen, aber ich denke die is dann doch ein bisschen anders )

und **heimess **(das mit Amerika wird nur kurz erwähnt, das Jetzt steht im Vordergrund ;), und mit dem Kampf muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, aber ich trau mir keine Actionszenen zu, dafür find ich meinen Schreibstil zu langweilig ...)**  
**

**3. Der neue Lehrer**

_Ich würd mein Augenlicht geben um dich zu sehn,  
gern meine beiden Beine verlieren um in dein Leben zu gehn,  
Will nie mehr an was anderes denken, niemals meine Seele und Vertrauen jemand anderem schenken,  
ich will nie mehr deine Nähe vermissen.  
Ich lieb dich über alles in der Welt, ich will Leben und Sterben mit dir teilen...  
_

_Du gibst mehr als ich,  
Liebe und Gott sind erklärt durch dich.  
Du rettest mich.  
Ohne dein reines Herz hätte ich nichts.  
Ich fall immer wieder auf die Knie, fleh zu Gott, dass ich dich lieben darf und nie verliere.   
Und ich wein mir meine Seele aus dem Leib weil ich dich so vermisse,  
schrei deinen Namen nachts in meinen Träumen, heul in mein Kissen,  
wart auf ein Wort von deinen Lippen, nur ein Lächeln, nur ein Nicken,  
nur eine Berührung, nur ein Bisschen, ein Kuss ist alles um mein Leben zu retten.  
Ich brauch nichts mehr und niemanden sonst... _

_doch wer weiß:  
Vielleicht geht's dir besser ohne mich,  
vielleicht ist dein Leben ohne mich viel leichter oder nicht.  
Wenn du weißt, was du willst bin ich der Letzte, der dich stoppt,  
ich will nur wissen, dass du weißt, dass ich dich schätze. _

_Jeder Tag war durch dich gesegnet, jeder Augenblick ewig,  
jeder Atemzug Nahrung für meine Seele.  
Durch deine Nähe kam Nähe zu Gott, ich verstand, dass mein Herz mich mehr leiten soll als mein Kopf.  
Vielleicht war das deine Mission, von der du immer gesprochen hast.  
Das Herz erst zu befreien,  
das du dann später gebrochen hast.  
Das Ganze entzieht sich der eingeschränkten Verständnis.  
Du weißt wahrscheinlich genauso wenig wie ich warum Liebe wie diese endet, warum Menschen sich  
finden und ganz ohne Grund verlieren.  
Das ist himmlische Fügung ohne Vernunft.  
Nächstes Mal ist vielleicht alles leichter, wir sind weiter, haben mehr gesehen  
und mehr Basis für Zeit gemeinsam.  
Mir scheint, wir vereint könnten Frieden für Welten finden, doch vielleicht müssen wir Beide uns vorher erst selber finden..._

_...Curse "Viel leichter"..._

"Walten, Faye", ertönte McGonagalls Stimme und ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen stolperte auf den Dreibeinigen Stuhl zu um sich darauf zu setzen und sich den Sprechenden Hut auf zu ziehen. Der Riss über der Krempe öffnete sich und warf ein "Ravenclaw" in die Halle. Besagter Haustisch begann zu jubeln und Faye setzte sich erleichtert lächelnd zu ihren neuen Hauskameraden.

McGonagall zog erneut die Pergamentrolle zu Rate doch Hermine schenkte ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr. Schließlich kannte sie niemanden der neuen Erstklässler und nur wenige von ihnen würden später ihren Kurs belegen. Schon lange hatte sie deshalb das Interesse an der Auswahl verloren. Und außerdem war es doch eh immer das Selbe. Irgendwann zwischen ihrem fünften und sechsten Schuljahr hatte es einfach aufgehört interessant zu sein.

Sie warf einen Blick über den Lehrertisch und stellte überrascht fest, dass die meisten Lehrer der Auswahl aufmerksam folgten. Dabei müssten gerade sie die Prozedur auswendig kennen.

Hermine seufzte gelangweilt und richtete ihren Fokus wieder auf den Sprechenden Hut. Dieser kürte gerade "Zurko, Samuel" zu einem Gryffindor.

Hermine stimmte in den Applaus mit ein und beobachtete wie Samuel am Gryffindortisch freudig empfangen wurde.

Unweigerlich stiegen die Bilder ihrer Einschulung wieder in ihr hoch. Bei ihr hatte sich niemand sonderlich gefreut. Natürlich, alle hatten geklatscht, aber keiner hatte sich für eine Freundschaft mit ihr interessiert. Auch bei Harry und Ron hatte es erst einen Bergtroll gebraucht, damit sie ihre Freunde wurden.

Dumbledore erhob sich und riss sie somit aus ihren Gedanken. Er begann zu sprechen: "Willkommen liebe Erstklässler und natürlich willkommen zurück an alle älteren Schüler. Erneut treffen wir uns für ein weiteres Jahr in Hogwarts. Und wenn ich so in eure hungrigen Gesichter blicke, erkenne ich, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit für große Ankündigungen ist. Deshalb sage ich euch nur noch eins: Haut rein!"

Die Platten füllten sich mit dem Besten, was die Hauselfen zu bieten hatten und Dumbledore setzte sich wieder, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Heiteres Geplapper und das Klirren von Geschirr erfüllten die Halle. Und Hermine fühlte sich in der großen Halle endlich wieder wohl. Wie lange hatte sie das vermisst? Nun, die ganzen Sommerferien über.

Einigermaßen glücklich machte sich Hermine über das Festessen her und bemerkte so die besorgten Blicke, die ihr Dumbledore ab und zu zuwarf, nicht.

Nachdem auch der letzte endlich seinen Nachtisch verspeist hatte, verschwand das ganze Essen wieder und Dumbledore erhob sich erneut.

"Ich hatte es euch vorhin bereits angedroht und keiner kommt ins Bett, bevor er meine Ankündigungen gehört hat. Auch wenn ich sehe, dass es einigen von euch bereits schwerfällt, aber ein Bisschen Aufmerksamkeit brauche ich noch. Zu allererst möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass der Verbotene Wald, wie der Name schon sagt, für alle Schüler verboten ist. Des weiteren möchte Mr. Filch daran erinnern, dass zaubern auf den Gängen verboten ist, sowie einige magische Gegenstände, welche alle auf der Liste in seinem Büro eingesehen werden können. Die Quidditch-Auswahl findet in der zweiten Woche des Schuljahres statt. Alle, die gerne in den Hausmannschaften spielen wollen, mögen sich an Madam Hooch wenden. Und nun zur letzten Ankündigung. Es wird dieses Jahr eine Art Verteidigungs-AG für alle Schüler ab der 3. Klasse angeboten. Sie wird sich jeden Samstag um 19 Uhr in der Großen Halle treffen. Ein ausgebildeter Auror wird euch darin das Duellieren und die praktische Verteidigung beibringen."

Dumbledore stockte. Jetzt musste er wohl die Bombe platzen lassen. Die Augen aller Schüler lagen neugierig und aufmerksam auf ihm.

Er warf Hermine einen kurzen, besorgten Blick zu, den diese nicht bemerkte, und wandte sich dann wieder an die Schüler.

Er seufzte leise, bevor er fortfuhr: "Die AG wird von niemand geringerem als Harry Potter unterrichtet. ("Klonk", Hermines Kelch fiel lautstark zu Boden.) Nächste Woche findet das erste Treffen statt. Und nun, ab in die Betten!"

Kaum hatte Dumbledore geendet brachen auch schon die Gespräche los. "Hat er tatsächlich Harry Potter gesagt?" - "DER Harry Potter?" - "Ist der nicht noch ein Bisschen jung?" - "Er hat immerhin mit 17 die Zaubererwelt gerettet." - "Wow, Harry Potter..."

Es brauchte ungewöhnlich lange, bis sich die ersten erhoben und die Halle verließen. Auch die Lehrer erhoben sich nur schwerfällig. Alle Reaktionen auf die Nachricht waren vertreten.

Remus und einige andere lächelten fröhlich, andere wirkten schlicht überrascht, Minerva runzelte die Stirn, zwischen Besorgnis und Freude schwankend, Snape sah aus, als hätte er etwas besonders ekliges gegessen und Hermine... sie sah aus, als hätte sie gerade einen Schlag ins Gesicht bekommen.

Ihr Kelch lag noch immer auf dem Boden, die Hand zitterte. Langsam verließen auch die Lehrer die Halle.

Nur Hermine nicht. Sie schien, als würde sie sich gar nicht mehr bewegen. Auch Remus und Dumbledore blieben zurück und musterten sie besorgt.

Dann, nach einer schier endlosen Stille, sagte Hermine leise, mit schwacher Stimme: "Harry?" Remus tätschelte ihr tröstend den Rücken, doch sie nahm es gar nicht wahr.

"Nun, eigentlich wollte ich, dass er es dir persönlich sagt, aber..." Dumbledore verstummte und jeder verstand, was er damit meinte. Auch Hermine.

"Er wollte nicht", stellte sie sachlich fest. Dumbledore nickte schwer. Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und erneut herrschte Schweigen. Ihr Körper zitterte immer noch. Remus war sich sicher, dass er bald den ersten Schluchzer vernehmen würde und machte sich schon zum Trösten bereit, doch er hatte sich geirrt.

Denn keine Minute war vergangen, als die junge Hexe den Kopf erneut hob und die beiden Männer mit festem Blick ansah. Die Brünette stand auf. "Also, wir sehen uns dann morgen zum Frühstück. Gute Nacht." Sie nickte beiden noch einmal zu und marschierte dann mit entschlossenen Schritten aus der Halle.

Remus blickte verwirrt zu Dumbledore. Dieser sah immer noch auf die große Flügeltür, durch welche Hermine so eben verschwunden war. Sein Gesicht war in besorgte Furchen gelegt.

"Ich hoffe nur, dass dies ein gutes Ende nehmen wird", sagte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst und verließ dann ebenfalls die Halle...

* * *

Nun also ist es soweit. Er würde die große Halle wieder betreten. 

Wie lange war es nun her? Etwas mehr als vier Jahre. Und noch immer traute er sich nicht.

Was werden die Schüler sagen? Was die Lehrer? Was wird SIE sagen? Was, wenn er ihr begegnet?

Er streckte die Hand zum Eingangsportal aus, zog sie dann aber wieder zurück. Das ging so schon seit guten 5 Minuten. Es war lächerlich. Hätte ihn jemand beobachtet, so würde er ihn jetzt sicherlich für verrückt erklären.

Er hatte den größten dunklen Zauberer der Geschichte besiegt, schreckte aber jetzt vor einer Frau zurück? Noch dazu vor einer alten Schulfreundin? Wo ist dieser verflixte Gryffindormut, wenn man ihn mal braucht?

Es nutzte nichts. Ob mutig oder nicht, er musste jetzt in diese Schule. Schließlich warteten die Schüler auf ihn.

Ob sie auch wartet? Soll ich zu ihr gehen? Ich würde sie zu gerne noch einmal sehen. Ob sie immer noch so wunderschön ist wie damals? Nein, sicherlich ist sie nur noch schöner geworden.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und rief sich innerlich zur Vernunft. Und vor allem, zur Ruhe. Er musste sich seinen Ängsten stellen.

Vielleicht konnte er sie auch irgendwie umgehen? Hätte er den Tarnumhang mitnehmen sollen?

"Lächerlich! Harry Potter, du bist ein Mann und immerhin ein ziemlich mächtiger Zauberer! Was soll schon groß passieren?", fragte er sich selbst .

Aus Mangel einer vernünftigen Antwort beendete er seinen kleinen Monolog und straffte die Schultern. Er zupfte sich seine Robe zurecht und versuchte das schwarze Haar zu glätten. Erfolglos, wie immer.

Dann streckte er die Hand erneut aus und diesmal schreckte er nicht zurück. Knarrend öffnete sich das alte Eichenportal. Zielstrebig schritt der Auror durch die Eingangshalle, atmete vor der Tür zur großen Halle noch einmal tief durch und trat dann ein.

Wogender Applaus brandete auf, als er von den Schülern bemerkt wurde. Solche Reaktionen hatte er lange nicht mehr bekommen. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg zum Ende der Halle, an welchem eine Art Bühne errichtet worden war.

Der Schwarzhaarige bestieg diese und blickte sich leicht verunsichert in der Halle um. Es waren eindeutig mehr Schüler anwesend, als er erwartet hatte.

Er hob den Zauberstab an seine Kehle, flüsterte "Sonorus" und sagte dann mit magisch verstärkter Stimme: "Hallo, zusammen, schön dass ihr alle so zahlreich erschienen seid. Ich bin Harry Potter und werde diese AG betreuen. Wenn ihr irgendwelche Fragen oder Probleme habt, scheut euch nicht, ich habe ein offenes Ohr für euch. Da das unsere erste Stunde ist, dachte ich mir dass wir mit etwas einfachem anfangen..."


	4. Freudiges Wiedersehen?

So, das 4. Kapitel ist da...und ich denke, der Titel sagt schon alles ;)

Disclaimer: HP Universe ist von J. K. Rowling, das Lied von Rosenstolz, ich leih mir das alles nur zum Vergnügen aus, verdien hiermit kein Geld und geb später auch alles wieder zurück

Thanks to:

**bepa: **ich glaub, das kam beleidigter rüber, als es eigentlich sollte...ich hab das nich so schlimm aufgefasst, wollte mich nur rechtfertigen...aber danke für den Tipp, ich hoffe, dass ich nie des Gedankenklaus beschuldigt werde ;)

**HexeLea: **der Name ist (wer hätts gedacht ;) ) im Chemieunterricht entstanden, wir haben grad Wasser behandelt und ich musste die Reaktionsgleichung anschreiben und wies dann so geht...hab mit meinen Freundinnen ein bisschen rumgeblödelt und irgendwie wurd ich dann plötzlich nur noch Wasserstoffteilchen genannt ;) und außerdem hab ich ne Vorliebe für ungewöhnliche Nicks ;)...mit deiner Vermutung liegst du ziemlich richtig ;)...Weiß zwafr net genau, was du mit "pepp" gemeint hast, aber ich denke, die dialoge bessern sich ;)

**DasTrio: **Irgendwie kann ich machen was ich will, aber die Kaps wollen einfach net länger werden...:(

**alyssa03: **Ich geb mir ja Mühe, ehrlich, aber ich bekomm nichts längeres hin...:(

**Fidi: **AG ist Arbeitsgemeinschaft...oder Arbeitsgruppe, kann auch sein ;)...so werden bei uns an der Schule auch immer die Projekte außerhalb des Unterrichts genannt...

Wünsch euch allen dann mal viel Spass beim Lesen und würde mich wie immer über Kommentare jeglicher Art freuen...

**4. freudiges Wiedersehen?**

_...Es ist mir so was von egal  
Wann ich dich das erste Mal wiederseh  
Mein Kopf bleibt zu mein Herz geht auf  
Und ich fang Schritt für Schritt ein  
Neues Leben... an_

_Mein Licht ist an  
Bin wieder da  
Kann es nicht sein  
dass es von vorn beginnt?  
Kann es nicht sein  
dass ich dann besser bin?  
Kann es nicht sein  
dass es ein Fehler war?  
Dass alles was wir sind  
Alles was wir tun  
Niemals umsonst ist?  
Und niemals vergebens?  
Der Sinn ist zu haben  
Das Beste im Leben  
Und wir sind das Beste  
Und wir sind das Beste  
Das Beste im Leben..._

_...Rosenstolz "das Beste im Leben"..._

Hermine tigerte unruhig durch ihr Wohnzimmer.

Heute war Samstag. Und das würde bedeuten, dass Harry das Schloss betreten würde.

Sie konnte es immer noch nicht ganz fassen. Sie hätte tatsächlich die Möglichkeit Harry wiederzusehen.

Aber nein, rief sie sich in Erinnerung, sie wollte ihn ja gar nicht sehen. Nun ja, überlegte sie, zumindest wollte sie nicht mit ihm sprechen.

Aber vielleicht könnte sie ja mal in die große Halle schleichen um einen Blick auf ihn zu...- Hermine, schalt sie sich innerlich.

Er war derjenige, der keinen Kontakt wollte, er war derjenige er sein Versprechen gebrochen hat.

Aber vielleicht hat er sich ja nicht getraut? Vielleicht dachte er ja, ich hätte jemand anderen?

Hermine stöhnte laut auf und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. Die zwei Stimmen, die sich in ihr stritten, raubten ihr noch den letzten Nerv. Und das ging mittlerweile bereits seit einer Woche so.

Seit Dumbledore ihnen eröffnet hatte, wer die moderne DA leiten wird.

Hermine konnte sich noch genau erinnern, wie ihr daraufhin der Kelch aus der Hand gefallen war. Zum Glück hatte Dumbledore noch weiter geredet, sodass niemand ihren Patzer bemerkt hatte.

In dieser ersten Woche war sie zu nichts zu gebrauchen gewesen. Ständig war sie so zerstreut, dass sie sogar die einfachsten Zauber verwechselt und vermurkst hatte. Und auch im Unterricht war sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht anwesend.

Ständig schweiften sie zurück, zu dem Tag vor vier Jahren. Zu rabenschwarzen, verwuschelten Haaren und smaragdgrünen Augen, in die zu versinken so einfach war.

Ob er wohl noch genauso gut aussieht wie früher? Selbst wenn, dann hat er sicherlich bereits eine neue Freundin.

Sie wusste einfach nicht, auf was sie vertrauen sollte. Ihr ganzes Leben lang war sie der Stimme der Vernunft gefolgt, doch gerade in Sachen Harry hatte ihr die Stimme ihres Herzens meist eher geholfen.

In Hermine meldete sich der Gryffindor Mut und sie fasste einen Entschluss. Sie würde ihm gegenübertreten und wenn es auch nur war, um seine Reaktion zu sehen.

Vielleicht würde sie eine Rechtfertigung, wenn sie viel Glück hatte sogar eine Entschuldigung, von seiner Seite bekommen.

Und dann? Würde ihr es dann besser gehen? Sie wusste darauf keine Antwort. Genauso wenig, wie sie wusste, was sie sich eigentlich von dem Wiedersehen versprach.

Und dennoch trugen sie ihre Füße durch die etlichen Gänge in Richtung der großen Halle.

Die Türen standen weit offen, so dass sie einen guten Blick hineinwerfen konnte. Alle Tische waren verschwunden. Ganz vorne, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, war auf dem Podest, auf welchem sonst der Lehrertisch stand, eine Art Bühne errichtet worden.

Die Halle war voll mit Schülern unterschiedlichen Alters, die sich alle paarweise gegenüber standen.

Sie entdeckte viele aus ihren Klassen, doch Harry konnte sie nirgends entdecken.

Also lief sie mit suchendem Blick in die Halle hinein. Doch dies war das unklügste, was sie in diesem Augenblick hätte tun können. Denn bald hatte sie eine Schülerin bei ihrem Streifzug bemerkt.

Und dieses Mädchen, Hermine erkannte sie als Gryffindor Fünftklässlerin, hatte natürlich nichts besseres zu tun, als lauthals zu rufen: "Hallo Professor Granger, interessieren sie sich auch für unsere neue Verteidigungs-AG?"

Alle Köpfe wirbelten zu ihr herum. Und nun konnte sie auch Harry sehen. Er stand nur ungefähr 2 Meter schräg rechts von ihr, neben zwei Hufflepuff Drittklässlerinnen.

Eben hatte er noch leicht gelächelt, doch bei ihrem Anblick entglitten ihm die Gesichtszüge. Ok, so viel zum Thema, er würde sich freuen.

So standen sie sich seit vier Jahren endlich wieder gegenüber. Keiner sagte etwas, sie starrten sich nur gegenseitig in die Augen.

Die Köpfe der Schüler dagegen huschten wie bei einem Tennismatch von der einen auf die andere Seite. Von Hermine zu Harry und wieder zurück, gespannt was nun geschehen würde.

Sicher wussten viele von ihnen, dass sie einst mit dem Helden der Zaubererwelt befreundet gewesen ist.

Hermine bemerkte, wie Harrys Anwesenheit langsam zu wirken begann. Die Schüler und ihre Umgebung wurde unsichtbar für sie, es gab nur noch Harry und sie, nur noch seine smaragdgrünen Augen, in denen sie so leicht versinken konnte. Ihr Herz trommelte kräftig gegen ihre Brust.

Und gerade, als Hermine auf ihn zu laufen wollte, senkte er den Blick und räusperte sich. Mit magisch verstärkter Stimme rief er in die Halle, dass es für heute genug war.

Leise murrend und Hermine und Harry immer noch neugierige Blicke zuwerfend, verzogen sich die Schüler langsam aus der großen Halle. Weder Harry noch Hermine rührten sich.

Fünf Minuten später war die Halle, bis auf die beiden, die sich immer noch in der selben Haltung gegenüberstanden, gänzlich leer.

"Ähm, Hi" unterbrach Harry als erster das Schweigen, wieder in normaler Lautstärke. Seine Stimme klang deutlich nervös. Aber auch Hermine hatte nicht die Ruhe, die sie sich gewünscht hätte. Ihre Finger nestelten an ihrem Umhang herum. Bei ihr immer ein deutliches Zeichen der inneren Unruhe.

"Hi, Harry. Wie geht's?"

"Ganz gut, denke ich. Und dir?" Hermine fand diese ganze Situation so lächerlich, dass sie am liebsten laut aufgelacht hätte.

Hier stand sie nun Harry Potter gegenüber, den sie seit über 4 Jahren nicht gesehen hatte, der ihr so gefehlt hatte dass ihr das Leben nur noch wie ein halbes vorgekommen war, von dem sie in der letzten Woche fast täglich geträumt hatte und was tat sie? Sie führte unbedeutenden Smalltalk!

Anscheinend verwirrte sie Harry mit ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, denn er fragte mit leichter Besorgnis in der Stimme: "Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

Und da verlor Hermine nun endgültig ihre Beherrschung. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie geritten hatte, und im Nachhinein würde sie diese Reaktion noch oft bereuen, doch sie konnte in diesem Moment einfach nicht mehr anders.

All ihre Emotionen brachen über sie herein. Und deshalb schrie sie ihn an.

"Du fragst mich ob alles in Ordnung sei? Natürlich, Harry, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, mir gehts bestens! Warum sollte es auch nicht?

Ich meine, hey, ich stehe ja nur dem Menschen gegenüber, den ich früher über alles geliebt habe. Der Person, für die ich damals alles getan hätte. Dem Menschen, der mir versprochen hatte, dass er zurückkehren würde und der es für 4 ganze, lange Jahre nicht für nötig gehalten hat, sich auch nur einmal bei mir zu melden!

Ich wusste nicht einmal ob du überhaupt noch lebst! Und dann tauchst du plötzlich wieder in Hogwarts auf, und ich erfahre das von Dumblebedore und nicht von dir persönlich, stehst wieder in meinem Leben und dann besitzt du die Frechheit mich zu fragen wie es mir geht?

Warum interessiert dich das denn auf einmal? Und all die Jahre davor gar nicht? Ich glaube, du bist irgendwie auf den Kopf gefallen, denn mit einem Funken Vernunft in dir hättest du diese Frage niemals gestellt!"

Hermine war fertig. Schwer atmend starrte sie ihren ehemaligen Freund an. Ihre zornige Stimme hallte nach und gab der ganzen Situation etwas unheimliches. Die schokobraunen Augen funkelten zornig.

Als sie seinen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, spürte sie eine Welle von schlechtem Gewissen in sich, doch als sie sich in Erinnerung rief, wer wen hier verletzt hatte, wich es einer grimmigen Genugtuung.

Harry senkte seinen Blick gen Boden. "Es tut mir Leid", sagte er mit leiser, fast flüsternder Stimme.

Allein diese Worte und seine Stimme schienen Hermine zu besänftigen. Ihr Wut war verraucht, die Atmung verlangsamte sich.

Nun spürte sie nur noch den Schmerz der letzten Jahre und die noch immer starke Zuneigung ihm gegenüber.

"Aber wieso?", fragte sie ebenso leise, mit mittlerweile sanfter Stimme.

Er stellte den Blickkontakt wieder her und in seinem Blick lag etwas bedauerndes und Schmerz. "Ich dachte du hättest es verstanden."

"Ich habe es verstanden als du fortgingst, ich habe verstanden, dass du Abstand zu den Geschehnissen hier brauchtest. Aber ich habe nie verstanden, dass du dich nicht mehr bei deinen Freunden gemeldet hast."

"Siehst du das wirklich nicht?", rief er laut und seine Stimme klang so traurig, wie sie sie selten gehört hatte.

"Ich brauchte Abstand, von den Geschehnissen hier, ja. Aber wie könnte ich euch in die Augen blicken ohne unweigerlich an das Alles erinnert zu werden?

Verstehst du denn nicht? Ich brauchte Abstand von meiner Vergangenheit, aber ihr wart meine Vergangenheit.

Um Abstand von den Geschehnissen zu bekommen brauchte ich Abstand von euch, von allem hier." Er machte eine ausladende Geste.

Die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen brach ihr fast das Herz. Sie schienen schier nach Vergebung und Verständnis zu betteln.

"Aber warum bist du dann jetzt zurück gekehrt? Und warum ausgerechntet nach Hogwarts? Hier muss es doch noch schmerzhafter sein."

Er lächelte sie traurig an.

"Ein Potter hält seine Versprechen", antwortete er leise.

Diese Worte lösten in Hermine etwas aus. Er hatte es also doch nicht vergessen.

Längst vergessen geglaubte Gefühle wallten in ihr auf, eine Sehnsucht nach seiner Berührung, seinen Küssen, seiner Liebe...

Und Hermine entschied sich in diesem Moment, die letzten Jahre, die Wut und Enttäuschung erst einmal ruhen zu lassen, ihn statt dessen in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm zu zeigen, wieviel er ihr immer noch bedeutete.

Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu, doch als sie nur noch einen Schritt von ihm entfernt stand, hob er wieder den Kopf, in seinen Augen lag ein undeutbarer Ausdruck, und sagte mit klarer, starker Stimme: "Hör zu, es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen und ehrlich gesagt will ich das auch gar nicht. Die letzten Jahre haben mir gut getan und ich verstehe wenn du nun nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst. Ich werde das akzeptieren und dich nicht weiter belästigen. Und nun, bitte entschuldige mich, aber ich muss gehen."

Und bevor Hermine auch nur irgendetwas erwidern konnte war er schon an ihr vorbei und aus der Halle gestürmt. Seine fast rennenden Schritte konnte sich noch bis nach draußen verfolgen.

Als ob er vor irgendetwas flüchten wollte, überlegte sie. Nein, besser, als ob er vor mir flüchten wollte, verbesserte sich Hermine in Gedanken...


	5. Versöhnung?

Es geht weiter! Hab jetzt festgestellt, dass ich mich mal ein bisschen beeilen muss, schließlich sinds nur noch gute 3 Wochen bis zum "Half Blood Prince"...yay ;)

In diesem Kapitel gibts wenig (bis gar keine ;) ) Harry-Hermine Action, aber Harry hat ja noch einen alten Freund in England sitzen, mit dem er noch ins Reine kommen muss...

Thanks to:

**Hermine Potter **

und **HexeLea **(Ein Tränenausbruch? Stimmt, hab ich ganz ehrlich gar net dran gedacht ;) Aber seine "Flucht" wirft Hermine noch mal ein ganzes Stück, auf ihrem Versöhnungsweg zurück ;) )

Disclaimer: HP Universe von Mrs. Rowling, das Lied ist von Carole King, Nicky ist mir und der Plot auch...

Dann viel Spass beim Lesen und wie immer würd ich mich über jedes Review freuen, auch wenn es noch so klein und einsilbig ist...

**5. Versöhnung?**

_...When you're down and troubled  
And you need some loving care  
And nothing, nothing is going right  
Close your eyes and think of me  
And soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest night_

_If the sky above you  
Grows dark and full of clouds  
And that old north wind begins to blow  
Keep your head together  
And call my name out loud  
Soon you'll hear me knocking at your door_

_You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there  
Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend_

_When people can be so cold  
They'll hurt you and desert you  
And take your soul if you let them  
Oh, but don't you let them_

_You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come runnin... _

..._Carole King "You've got a friend"..._

"Ach verdammt, ich kann so nicht arbeiten!", rief Harry frustriert und raufte sich die ohnehin schon unordentlichen Haare. Er pfefferte die Mappe, welche er gerade zu lesen versucht hatte auf seinen Schreibtisch und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Eine hübsche schwarze Frau mit schwarzer Kraushaarmähne steckte den Kopf zu ihm rein.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", stellte sie die eher rhetorische Frage.

Harry nahm den Kopf aus den Händen und lächelte sie schwach an.

"Ich bin nur etwas fertig, Nicky..."

Doch die Angesprochene schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Mir brauchst du nichts vormachen, dafür kenn' ich dich zu gut", sagte sie in ihrem typischen amerikanischen Akzent, "ich finde du solltest mit ihnen reden", fügte sie dann mit sanfter Stimme hinzu, zog sich einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich neben Harry.

Er seufzte. "Es bringt nichts. Ron gegenüber hab ich das letzte Mal keinen Ton heraus gekriegt und Hermine hat mir bereits deutlich ihre Meinung gesagt."

"Und wenn sie ihre Meinung ändert?"

"Dann hätte sie sich auch schon bei mir melden können, das ist jetzt immerhin fast 'ne Woche her... außerdem kennst du Hermine nicht. Ich habe sie zu sehr verletzt, als dass sie ihre Meinung noch einmal ändern würde. "

"Aber Harry, vielleicht...-"

Harry hob die Hand und brachte sie so zum Schweigen.

"Es ist ok, Nicky. Es ist nur- Ich weiß nicht, was genau ich eigentlich erwartet habe, aber das war es nicht." Seine smaragdgrünen Augen blickten sie traurig. "Am liebsten würde ich einfach wieder meine Sachen packen und zurück in die Staaten fliegen..."

Er seufzte erneut. Nicky öffnete gerade den Mund, um zu antworten, als ihr jemand anderes zuvor kam.

"Das wäre aber sehr schade, Harry", ertönte es hinter den beiden. Hastig drehten sie sich um.

Hinter ihnen stand Ron, mit einem leicht nervösen Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Und übrigens stimme ich mit deiner Freundin überein: du solltest noch einmal mit ihnen reden!"

"Das ist Ron", erklärte Harry Nicky, welche auch sofort aufsprang und strahlend auf Ron zulief.

"Ich bin Nicky, nunja eigentlich eher Nicole, aber den Namen benutzt kaum noch einer. Ich bin Harry's Freundin aus Amerika und hab schon viel von dir gehört. Er erzählt oft von eurer Schulzeit."

Sie schüttelte aufgeregt seine Hand, als ob sie gerade einem Prominenten gegenüberstehen würde und Harry musste schmunzeln, als er erkannte, dass seine Freundin offensichtlich an Ron interessiert war.

"Ähem...oh ja, freut mich", antwortete Ron, der mit der aufgeregten Nicky leicht überfordert schien. Er blickte hilfesuchend über ihre Schulter und fragte Harry: "Hast du Zeit?"

"Lass uns 'was essen gehen, es ist bald mittag" sagte dieser und Ron war erleichtert, dass er überhaupt zustimmte.

Nicky strahlte. "Na dann wünsch ich euch mal viel Spass!", sagte sie und schob Harry hinter Ron aus der Tür.

Dabei flüsterte sie ihm noch ein "Sei nett!" zu...

Keine Viertelstunde später saßen sich die beiden jungen Männer, in einem kleinen italienischen Restaurant im London der Muggel, gegenüber.

Seit der Kellner wieder gegangen war machte sich eine unangenehme Stille am Tisch breit.

Harry schaffte es wieder nicht, Ron in die Augen zu sehen und so spielte er mit einem Bierdeckel. Sein rothaarigeer Gegenüber dagegen sah ihn unverwandt an. Nach einer Minute stillen Beobachtens wurde Ron klar, dass Harry wohl nie den Anfang machen würde und beschloss, es selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

Er räusperte sich leise, auch das zeigte keine Wirkung, und sagte dann in bestem Smalltalk Tonfall: "Deine Freundin, Nicky, ist echt sehr nett. Wie hast du sie kennengelernt?"

Harry hob den Blick und fixierte Ron. Er legte die Stirn in Falten und schien angestrengt nachzudenken oder nach etwas in Ron's Blick zu suchen. Ron versuchte jede Nervosität aus seinem Gesicht zu bannen und lächelte freundlich.

Harry's Blick wanderte zurück zu seinen Händen und dem Bierdeckel den er immer noch hin- und herschnippte. Dann sagte er leise: "Worauf wartest du eigentlich?"

"Was?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

"Ich habe dich gefragt, worauf du wartest", sagte der schwarzhaarige etwas lauter, aber ruhig.

"Nun, auf das Essen, so wie du", sagte Ron immer noch völlig perplex. Was wollte Harry wissen?

Doch dieser sah ihn ärgerlich an. "Du wolltest doch mit mir reden, oder? Also gut, hier bin. Jetzt fang schon an! Mach mir Vorwürfe, red dir deinen Frust von der Seele!"

Ron blickte immer noch sehr verwirrt drein. Er verstand zwar jetzt, was Harry meinte, war aber überrascht, dass dieser das zu erwarten schien.

"Warum nimmst du an, ich wolle dir irgendwelche Vorwürfe machen?"

"Erfahrung", murmelte Harry und dann: "Du hast wohl noch nicht mit Hermine gesprochen, wie?"

"Du hast sie schon getroffen?" Ron dämmerte es allmählich. Es schien, als hätte Hermine genauso reagiert, wie sie es getan hatte, als er ihr von Harry's Rückkehr erzählt hatte.

Der rothaarige war sich sicher, was auch immer vorgefallen war, es war kein freudiges Wiedersehen gewesen. Harry zuckte die Schultern.

"Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Auf jeden Fall hat sie mir deutlich gemacht, was sie von all dem hält. Und ja, sie hat sogar Recht. Also, warum willst du mich nicht anbrüllen?"

Er schien ehrlich interessiert. Ein Funken Hoffnung schimmerte in seinen Augen.

"Nun, würde es denn etwas nützen?", stellte Ron die Gegenfrage. Nun war es an Harry, verwirrt zu sein.

Ron fuhr fort: "Ich mein', könnten wir damit irgendetwas ändern?"

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Ron weiterredete: "Weder Hermine noch ich noch Dumbledore oder sonstwer kann die Zeit zurückdrehen, die Vergangenheit ändern. Nicht mal du, als mächtigster lebender Zauberer kannst das.

Natürlich war ich sauer, als du dich kein einziges Mal bei mir gemeldet hast, aber ich denke, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Sonst wäre es dir nicht so unangenehm uns gegenüberzutreten. Und ich kenne dich noch gut genug, um zu sehen, dass du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast.

Wenn ich dir also jetzt ein Szene machen würde, würde dein schlechtes Gewissen mir gegenüber nur wachsen, es wäre dir noch unangenehmer mich zu sehen, du würdest mir noch mehr aus dem Weg gehen und wir würden uns endgültig voneinander entfernen.

Also, was bringt es mir da, dir Vorwürfe zu machen?"

Harrys Augen wurden groß. Er war überrascht. Diese Antwort hätte er als Letztes erwartet. Er erkannte, dass Ron sich sehr viele Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, sich die Wörter wahrscheinlich schon im Voraus überlegt hatte.

Daraus konnte er schließen, dass er Ron immer noch sehr viel bedeutete. Und dies war im Moment wie Balsam für seine Seele.

Ron redete erneut: "Ich glabe auch gar nicht, dass du die Zeit zurückdrehen wolltest. Die letzten Jahre haben dir gut getan, das sieht man. Und du hast dort Freunde gefunden.

Aber weißt du, ich hab dich in dieser Zeit saumäßig vermisst, denn du bist nun mal mein bester Freund. Und wenn du jetzt schon mal wieder da bist und der Kontakt wieder hergestellt ist, wäre das letzte, was ich wollte, ein Streit mit dir wegen längst vergangenem."

Er hob sein Glas, als wolle er einen Toast sprechen und sagte dann: "Scheiß auf die letzten Jahre, mann, lass uns da anfangen wo wir aufgehört haben. Lass uns wieder Freunde sein. Und mach sowas nie wieder!"

Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, seine Augen begannen zu funkeln. Es war das erste ehrliche Lächeln das er zeigte, seit er wieder in England war. Auch er hob sein Glas und stieß freudestrahlend mit Ron an.

Dann sagte er leise "Danke!" und Ron hörte dass es ehrlich gemeint war.

In diesem Moment fühlten beide, dass sich nichts geändert hatte. Sie saßen hier ihrem besten Freund gegenüber und nichts und niemand würde das ändern.

Stille legte sich über den Tisch, während sich die beiden jungen Männer ansahen und in den Augen des anderen die Gefühle lasen. Aber es war keine unangenehme, peinliche Stille, vielmehr war es ein stilles Einverständnis der beiden.

Nach einiger Zeit hielt es Ron nicht mehr aus und er platzte mit der Frage heraus, die ihm schon seit Jahren auf der Zunge brannte: "Also, was hast du jetzt eigentlich die letzten Jahre gemacht? Erzähl doch mal!"

Harry, dessen Gedanken abgwescheift waren, fokussierte nun wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Gegenüber und begann zu erzählen: "Ich bin in die USA, nach Chicago, geflogen, weil ich gehört hatte, dass sich dort die beste Auroren-Akademie befindet. Ich hab' mich also da beworben und tatsächlich wurde ich genommen.

Dort lernte ich dann auch Nicky kennen, mit der ich dann in eine WG in der Nähe der Akademie zog. Sie ist wirklich eine tolle Freundin und hat mir sehr geholfen."

Er lächelte abwesend als er sich zurückerinnerte.

"Das großartige in den USA war, dass dort niemand 'den Jungen der lebt' kennt und deshalb konnte ich mich dort wunderbar frei bewegen. Alle sahen in mir nur Harry Potter und nicht die Berühmtheit. Auch das hat mir prima geholfen die Vergangenheit zu verdrängen.

Vor zwei Monaten haben wir dann unsere Ausbildung beendet und Nicky, sie ist wirklich gut in ihrem Job musst du wissen, hat ein gutes Angebot vom englischen Zaubereiministerium bekommen. In England ist die dunkle Szene immer noch weit aktiver als in den USA und wenn du wirklich etwas erreichen willst, kannst du so ein Angebot nicht ausschlagen.

Da Nicky aber außer mir niemanden mehr hatte und sie wusste, dass ich Engländer bin, hat sie mich einfach gefragt, ob ich nicht mitkommen wollte. Ich habe daraufhin ebenfalls beim Zaubereiministerium angeheuert, hab mir mit Nicky 'ne Wohnung gesucht und nun bin ich hier."

Ron hatte das Gefühl Harry nun ein Bisschen besser zu verstehen. Er hatte es dort so leicht gehabt, das Vergangene zu verdrängen, dass er nicht auf die Idee gekommen wäre, es sich wieder absichtlich in Erinnerung zu rufen, indem er wieder mit ihnen Kontakt aufnahm.

Womöglich hätte er ähnlich gehandelt. Er nickte verstehend. Aber eine Sache musste er noch wissen.

"Aber wieso bist du wieder zurückgekehrt?", fragte der Rothaarige.

Harry seufzte lächelnd.

"Nun ja, weißt du, ich würde England immer noch als meine Heimat bezeichnen, denn schließlich hatte ich hier neben den ganzen schlimmen auch schöne Erlebnisse. Außerdem habe ich euch schrecklich vermisst."

Sein Blick wanderte zurück auf seine Hände und sein Lächeln wurde verträumt. "Und weil ich es jemandem versprochen habe", fügte er dann mit leiser Stimme hinzu...


	6. Talking

Das 6. Kapitel ist da! Das Kapitel is mir irgendwie recht schwer gefallen und ich würd mal sagen, es is irgendwie anders als die vorigen...so viel Gerede um nichts ;) Ist auch ein bissl komisch geworden, aber es war spät, als ich es geschrieben habe...;) Aber nya, lest selber!

Schade, dass das letzte Kapitel weniger Anklang gefunden hat...ich mochte es eigentlich, aber die Review-Zahl spricht ja für sich...

Disclaimer: HP Universe von J. K. Rowling, das Lied von Evanescence, Plot von mir...

Thanks to **Rosenfeuerdrache**

Dann mal viel Spass beim Lesen...und, wie immer, würd ich mich über jedes noch so kleines Review freuen...

**6. Talking**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_

_...Evanescence "My Immortal"..._

Es war ein schöner Samstagvormittag.

Die Sonne strahlte auf die Ländereien hinab und hüllte alles in eine sommerliche Atmosphäre. Es war einer jener Tage, der im September noch den Sommer nachklingen ließ und alle Schüler noch einmal nach draußen lockte, um die letzten schönen Tage des Jahres zu genießen.

Auch Hermine wurde von der Stimmung angesteckt und beschloss deshalb, nachdem sie ein wenig über die Ländereien geschlendert war, Hagrid zu besuchen.

Sie fand ihn hinter seiner Hütte, wie er gerade dabei war, das Beet umzugraben. Eine Weile beobachtete sie ihn stumm, doch als ihr klar wurde, dass er in seine Arbeit geradezu vertieft war, trat sie näher und sprach ihn an: "Hallo Hagrid!"

Dieser zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, hatte er sie doch tatsächlich nicht bemerkt und sah verwirrt auf. Als er sie erkannt hatte, richtete er sich mühsam auf und kam auf sie zu. Ein Lächeln war unter seinem Bart zu erahnen.

"Hallo Hermine. Na, treibt dich das Wetter auch mal wieder aus dem Schloss?" Hagrid musterte sie eingehend.

Dann sagte er mit besorgter Miene: "Sollteste öfters machen, siehst nich' gut aus."

Die Angesprochene lächelte schwach. "Das stimmt, aber daran liegt es nicht." Sie seufzte leise. Der Halbriese runzelte die Stirn.

"Willst drüber reden?" Hermine überlegte. Eigentlich war es gar keine so schlechte Idee, sich Hagrid anzuvertrauen. Immerhin war er ihr Freund. Und da sie seit ihrem Streit mit Ron kein Wort mehr gewechselt hatte, fehlte ihr einfach jemand zum Reden.

"Hast du Zeit?", fragte sie zurück. Hagrid nickte, wies ihr mit einer Handbewegung sich auf die Bank zu setzen und holte aus seiner Hütte Getränke. Dann setzte er sich wieder zu ihr und sah sie fragend an.

Hermine wusste gar nicht genau, wo sie anfangen sollte. "Ach weißt du, es geht um Harry", begann sie schließlich.

Hagrid nickte nur und so fuhr sie fort: "Er ist ja wieder im Land, wie du weißt, und ich habe ihn letzten Samstag getroffen, dabei habe ich ihn nur angebrüllt, bis er dann verschwunden ist. Und jetzt weiß ich einfach nicht, wie ich ihm wieder gegenübertreten soll, oder ob ich es überhaupt noch einmal soll und was ich überhaupt noch für ihn empfinde, denn -"

Doch sie wurde von einer anderen Stimme unterbrochen. "Hagrid, wo bist du denn? Die Thestrale müssten sich nun wieder normal verhalten. Es lag ein ziemlich merkwürdiger Fluch auf ihnen, aber ich habe ihn bannen können."

Der Ruf verstummte und ein schwarzhaariger Mann trat mit einem suchenden Blick um die Häuserecke. Es war niemand geringerer als Harry Potter.

Er blickte verwirrt auf Hermine, die ihn ihrerseits schockiert ansah. Hagrid warf Hermine einen undeutbaren Blick zu, erhob sich und kam auf Harry zu.

"Das is' ja großartig. Danke nochmal. Willste dich nich' noch'n Weilchen dazu setzen?" Harry warf erneut einen unsicheren Blick in Hermines Richtung und murmelte dann etwas von wegen, er wolle nicht stören.

"Das tust du nicht", kahm es kalt von der Brünette, "ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen. Wir sehen uns Hagrid."

Kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen war sie auch schon aufgestanden und ging in Richtung des Schlosses zurück. Doch nach einigen Schritten blieb sie stehen, als sie ein leises "Es tut mir so Leid" von Harry vernahm.

Sie drehte sich um, unsicher, ob sie richtig gehört hatte. Hagrid war in seine Hütte verschwunden, so dass Harry alleine davor stand und sie ansah. Er nickte, als wollte er bestätigen, dass sie richtig gehört hatte und sagte dann ebenso leise: "Ich wünschte, du würdest mir eine zweite Chance geben."

Die Brünette schritt zu ihm zurück, doch als sie wieder direkt vor ihm stand, schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Damit du mich noch einmal so verletzt?", fragte sie ihn traurig.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich das noch einmal tun würde?"

"Ich habe auch nie geglaubt, dass du für vier Jahre verschwinden würdest ohne auch nur einmal an deine Freunde zu denken!", sagte sie und klang dabei bitterer, als sie es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.

Harry wirkte nun eindeutig verletzt. "Glaubst du das tatsächlich?"

"Nun, dein Handeln wirkte nicht gerade gegensätzlich."

"Wie kannst du nur so etwas behaupten? Ich bin an manchen Tagen schier vergangen vor Sehnsucht nach dir. Und ich dachte immer du kennst mich."

Hermine senkte den Blick und murmelte: "Das dachte ich auch und gerade deshalb war ich so enttäuscht von dir."

Harry ließ sich auf die Bank, auf welcher vorhin noch Hermine selbst gesessen hatte, fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie oft ich allein von dir geträumt habe? Verdammt, manchmal habe ich mir tatsächlich gewünscht, dass ich euch einfach so vergessen könnte. Doch es ging nicht, egal was ich auch tat. Und hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wieviele Briefentwürfe an euch im Müll gelandet sind?"

Hermine klang immer noch bitter als sie antwortete: "Nun, mmerhin ist das ein besseres Gefühl als tausende Briefe ungeöffnet zurückzubekommen."

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte auf, mit einem traurigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Kannst du mich denn kein Bisschen verstehen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Harry. Du weißt, dass mein Leben schon immer den Gesetzen der Logik gefolgt ist. Aber das was du getan hast, das ergibt in meinen Augen einfach keinen Sinn."

Harry versetzten diese Worte einen schmerzhaften Stich. Würde dies das Ende ihrer Freundschaft sein?

Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. "Kannst du mir dann vielleicht 'mal erklären, wie du an meiner Stelle gehandelt hättest? Wie du versucht hättest, mit all den Bildern, Schmerzen und Erinnerungen fertig zu werden?"

Die Brünette sah ihn überrascht an. Für einen Moment war sie tatsächlich sprachlos. Nun, wie hätte sie denn an seiner statt gehandelt? Wäre sie mit all dem so einfach fertig geworden?

Ehrlich antwortete sie: "Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

"Siehst du!", sagte Harry und lächelte humorlos, "Und dann willst du mir Vorwürfe machen?"

"Aber wir hätten dir doch geholfen! Wir wären sogar nach Amerika gekommen, wenn du uns nur gebeten hättest. Wir hätten so vieles für dich getan."

Harry nickte bitter lächelnd. "Das weiß ich. Es war mir schon immer bewusst. Gerade deshalb habe ich euch damals oft in gefährliche Situationen gebracht..."

"In welche wir dir immer aus freien Stücken gefolgt sind. Du hast an der falschen Ecke zu vergessen versucht, Harry", sagte die ehemalige Gryffindor sanft.

Harry blickte traurig zu Boden. "Ich habe es dir das letzte Mal schon erklärt. Alles, was allein mit England zu tun hatte, stand bei mir unweigerlich in Verbindung mit diesem Krieg. Und ich wollte das alles nicht mehr."

Hermine nickte. Nun, von der rein logischen Seite, konnte sie es ja verstehen, aber was war mit ihrem Herzen? Konnte sie es damit verstehen, gar verzeihen?

In einem Punkt war sie sich jedoch sicher, sie liebte ihn noch genauso wie damals. Doch würde das ausreichen?

"Sei jetzt bitte ehrlich Harry, hast du wirklich einmal auch nur daran gedacht, wie sehr du uns damit verletzt?" Zweifelnd blickte sie in seine grünen Augen.

Diese hatten ihr sonst so fröhliches Leuchten verloren und statt dessen einem traurigen Ausdruck Platz gemacht. Litt er tatsächlich so arg?

"Ja, verdammt. Warum glaubst du habe ich so ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich dir gegenübertrete? Unser Umgang war auch schon einmal einfacher."

Hermine wusste genau, was er meinte. Doch es war einfach zu viel passiert, zu viele Dinge standen zwischen ihnen. Ob es wohl jemals so wie früher werden könnte? Ob sie überhaupt noch einmal eine Chance hatten?

"Kannst du mir nun bitte einmal eine Frage ganz ehrlich beantworten?", fragte er in ihre Grübeleien hinein. Sie nickte und er fuhr fort: "Habe ich dich tatsächlich so viel mehr verletzt als Ron?"

Die Brünette blickte verwirrt drein. Was meinte er damit?

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Nun, Ron hatte wesentlich weniger Probleme mir zu verzeihen, als du es hast."

Hermine runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Dann, nach einigen Minuten antwortete sie: "Ron hat dich schon immer wie einen Bruder geliebt. Und Brüdern verzeiht man leichter. Ich dagegen habe in dir nie so etwas wie einen Bruder gesehen. Dem besten Freund und Liebhaber fällt so etwas zu verzeihen schon schwerer."

Er nickte schwer.

Hermine spürte plötzlich, dass sie alleine sein musste. Dieses ganze Gespräch führte nur zu einer einzigen Frage. Auf die sie bis jetzt noch keine Antwort geben konnte.

Harry fragte nicht mehr direkt, er drängte sie nicht. Doch schwebte diese unausgesprochene Frage beinahe schon greifbar in der Luft. Sie lag zwischen ihnen, wie ein breiter Fluss, der sie vom jeweils anderen trennte.

Hatte dieses ganze Gerede noch einen Sinn? Oder war ihre Freundschaft bereits begraben? Harry schien ihren innerlichen Konflikt zu spüren. Wahrscheinlich dachte er gerade genauso. Denn er erhob sich von der Bank und trat auf sie zu. Als er nur noch eine Armlänge von ihr entfernt war, blieb er stehen und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

"Es tut mir so Leid!", sagte er erneut, in einer unendlich traurigen Stimme.

Hermine nickte stumm. Sie wusste wie er fühlte. Nun lag es an ihr zu entscheiden. Und wenn sie dies noch länger hinauszögerte, würde sie beide nur noch viel mehr verletzen.

"Ich glaube, ich muss jetzt alleine sein", sagte sie zögerlich und riss ihren Blick von seinen Augen los. Es fiel ihr nicht gerade leicht.

Diesmal war es an ihm zu nicken. Verständnisvoll, wie es ihr vorkam.

"Lass es mich bitte wissen, wenn du zu einer Entscheidng gekommen bist", bat er.

"Natürlich werde ich das", versprach sie, wand sich von ihm ab und lief zurück ins Schloss.


	7. Entscheidung

Das siebte Kapitel ist da! Es wird jetzt nur noch nächste Woche eins geben und damit ist dann mein kleines Erstlingswerk auch schon beendet...;)

Disclaimer: HP Universe von J. K. Rowling, Lied von Silbermond, Geschreibsel von mir ;)

Thanks to:

**HexeLea ** freut mich, dass dir das Gespräch gefallen hat ;)...das mit Nicky werde ich in dieser Geschichte offen lassen...

**laser-jet **inhaltslos, ok, aber könnte nicht wenigstens eine Meinung drin stehen? ;)

Und noch ein besonderer Dank an alle, die diese Story in ihre Favoriten gepackt haben, das ehrt ;)

Dann wünsch ich euch mal viel Spass beim Lesen und schreibt mir doch bitte eure Meinung!

**7. Entscheidung?**

_...Sag mir was hast du mit mir gemacht  
Das was hier passiert ist nicht mehr normal  
und ich zähl die Sekunden  
Denn ich brauch dich schon wieder, schon wieder_

_Und immer wenn du mich so anschaust  
dreht sich die Welt noch etwas schneller um mich... _

_Du ziehst mich an _

_dann ziehst du mich aus  
Bitte hör nich auf ich will mit dir weiter gehen  
Lass mich nich mehr allein sein  
Nie wieder, nie wieder, nie wieder..._

_Und wenn man mal so drüber nachdenk  
dann lohnt sich denken für uns momentan nicht...  
_

_Du und ich - hey komm lass uns fliegen  
Du und ich - ne Sternschnuppe kriegen  
Ich und du - nur der Silbermond schaut uns zu_

_Du und ich - ey komm lass uns fliegen  
Du und ich - ne Sternschnuppe kriegen  
Ich und du - was mir immer nur fehlte warst du... _

_...Silbermond "du und ich"_

Hermine warf einen Blick zur Uhr. Gerade mal zwei Minuten waren vergangen.

Die Brünette seufzte. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Und dabei wollte sie doch so schnell wie möglich mit Harry reden.

Doch beim Unterrichten konnte und wollte sie ihn nicht stören. Also hieß es zu warten. Und das brachte sie um den Verstand.

Sie hatte schließlich den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht, über Harrys unausgesprochene Frage nachzudenken.

Es war ihr nicht schwer gefallen, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Natürlich, Harry hatte sie sehr verletzt, aber andererseits hatte er sich auch mehrmals entschuldigt. Und das hatte er ehrlich gemeint. Er würde sie nicht noch einmal so enttäuschen.

Außerdem brauchte sie Harry. Das war ihr in der letzten Zeit mehr und mehr bewusst geworden.

Und sie wünschte sich einfach nicht mehr, als ihn wieder zu berühren, sehnte sie sich so sehr nach seinen Küssen, nach dem Funkeln seiner Augen, dass immer ihr gegolten hatte. Sie wusste, dass für sie ein Leben ohne Harry nicht mehr vorstellbar war.

Und jetzt, wo er wieder in greifbarer Nähe war wurde sie sich dessen umso stärker bewusst. Was sie in den letzten vier Jahren nur vermutet hatte, war nun zu einer Gewissheit geworden. Sie liebte ihn noch immer und konnte nicht mehr ohne ihn.

Wie sonst ließ sich erklären, dass sie seit seiner Abreise keinen anderen an sich heran gelassen hatte? Dass sie immer wieder von ihm geträumt hatte? Dass sie sich ohne ihn unglaublich leer gefühlt hatte? Dass sie ihn einfach nicht vergessen konnte? Und sie wäre ein Idiot, wenn sie ihn noch einmal gehen lassen würde.

Das alles wollte sie ihm so schnell wie möglich sagen. Ihr Blick wanderte erneut zur Uhr. Noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde.

Das hielt sie nicht mehr aus. Sie würde noch ihren Verstand verlieren, wenn sie hier weiter grübelnd sitzen würde.

Sie musste zu ihm. Jetzt. Also erhob sich Hermine entschlossen, überprüfte noch einmal ihr Erscheinungsbild im Badezimmerspiegel und, als sie damit zufrieden war, trat sie aus aus ihrer Wohnung. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte sie die zahlreichen Gänge, die zwischen ihrer Wohnung und der großen Halle lagen.

Doch als sie endlich die Eingangshalle erreicht hatte, war sie überrascht zu sehen, dass ihr viele Schüler bereits entgegenkamen. Die meisten von ihnen mit enttäuschten Gesichtern.

Müsste Harry nicht noch unterrichten? Die Brünette entdeckte Remus, der sich ebenfalls dem Schülerstrom angeschlossen hatte und rief nach ihm. Er entfernte sich aus der Gruppe und trat zu ihr.

"Was ist los? Ist Harry nicht da?", fragte die junge Muggelkundelehrerin. Der Werwolf lächelte angesichts ihrer gespannten Miene.

"Er ist heute früher gegangen, fühlte sich nicht nach Unterrichten. Meinte, er könne sich nicht konzentrieren."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen fügte er hinzu: "Aber wahrscheinlich weißt du da schon mehr von."

Hermine überging seine Bemerkung und fragte statt dessen: "Ist er eben erst gegangen?"

Remus nickte bestätigend. "Wenn du dich beeilst, könntest du ihn noch erwischen, bevor er aus Hogsmeade wegappariert."

Die ehemalige Gryffindor lächelte dankbar, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, aus der Halle hinaus. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie ihr Remus zufrieden hinterher schmunzelte und auch nicht die neugierigen Blicke der Schüler. Es war ihr in diesem Moment egal. Sollten sie doch denken, was sie wollten.

Sie rannte einfach weiter aus der Schule heraus, auf die Schlossgründe, auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Rannte, also ob ihr Leben davon abhinge.

Nun, gewissermaßen tat es das auch. Denn wenn sie ihn jetzt nicht mehr einholte, dass wüsste sie nicht, wie es mit ihnen weitergehen sollte. Und vor allem, wie lange sie ohne Harry auskommen sollte, obwohl er doch eigentlich wieder in greifbarer Nähe war.

Und dann, kurz vor Hogsmeade holte sie ihn tatsächlich ein. Ihre Lungen brannten, ihr Herz hämmerte und ihr Seitenstechen brachte sie fast um, aber sie hatte ihn erreicht.

Er war stehengeblieben, hatte er doch ihre rennenden Schritte schon von weitem vernommen, und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. Sah sie tatsächlich einen Hoffnungsschimmer in seinen Augen?

Sie stützte ihre Hände auf ihren Knien ab und holte mehrmals tief Luft. Hermine schnaufte so lange, bis ihr Atem sich einigermaßen reguliert hatte und das Seitenstechen schwächer wurde. Ihr Herzklopfen dagegen verstärkte sich komischerweise noch.

Er wartete geduldig, dass sie zu Sprechen anfing, schließlich musste es etwas wichtiges sein, wenn sie deshalb so hinter ihm hergespurtet war. Er erinnterte sich an das Gespräch von heute morgen und ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.

Hatte sie sich etwa schon entschieden? Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass ihre nächsten Worte über die Zukunft von beiden entscheiden würden. Werden sie zusammen glücklich werden? Oder werden sie diesmal für immer auseinandergehen?

Harry sah sie fragend an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und sagte dann mit immernoch leicht zittriger Stimme: "Bitte, Harry, geh nicht."

Er wusste, dass er damit auf der sicheren Seite war. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging. Sein Herz machte bei dieser Erkenntnis einen freudigen Hüpfer. Doch noch gab er sich nicht damit zufrieden. Er musste es hören. Aus ihrem Mund. Deshalb fragte er schlicht: "Warum?"

Hermine seufzte und trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. Sie zögerte noch ihn anzufassen.

"Weil ich dich nicht noch einmal verlieren will, ich würde das nicht mehr aushalten. Ich brauche dich Harry, weil-", sie blickte auf in seine smaragdgrünen Augen. Als sie diese erneut funkeln sah konnte sie es sagen. Ehrlich und entschlossen. "weil ich dich liebe."

In diesem Moment war sich Harry sicher, dass er noch nie so glücklich in seinem bisherigen Leben gewesen war. Oh, wie er diese Frau doch liebte. Sie hatte ihre Augen abgewandt, unsicher auf seine Reaktion wartend.

Er legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie so, ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Ein Kribbeln, von seiner Hand ausgehend, breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus, wegen dieser leichten Berührung. Ihre Haut war so weich.

Harry sah ihr tief in die Augen. Er wollte ihr noch so viel erklären und erzählen. Doch irgendwie spürte Harry, dass dies nicht der Augenblick für lange Erklärungen war. Der Moment würde kommen, an dem er ihr endlich alles erzählen würde, aber nun war er es nicht.

Stattdessen lächelte er liebevoll und fragte: "Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe?" Seine ganze Liebe stand dabei in seinen Augen geschrieben.

Hermine lächelte glücklich. "Nun ich denke schon.", sagte sie und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Harry kam ihrem Gesicht entgegen, beide schlossen die Augen und versanken in einem langersehnten gefühlvollen Kuss.

Aus Luftmangel trennten sie sich wieder. Hermines schokobraune Augen glühten förmlich und auch Harrys strahlten. Sie waren glücklich. Wieder vereint.

"Danke", wisperte Hermine atemlos. Harry war verwirrt.

"Nun, für was denn?", fragte er zurück und blickte sie ratlos an. Hermine lächelte selig.

"Dafür dass du mir beigeracht hast, mehr auf mein Herz, als auf meinen Verstand zu hören."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war doch das Mindeste. Ich muss mich bedanken, nämlich dafür, dass du mir eine zweite Chance gewährst."

Sie hatte ihre Hand an seine Wange gelegt und streichelte nun über diese. Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch hatten sich mindetens verdreifacht und ihr Herz stellte gerade einen neuen Schnelligkeitsrekord auf.

Als sie antwortete, grinste sie frech: "Nun, weißt du, ich muss zugeben, dass ich da nicht ganz uneigennützig gehandelt habe."

Harry lachte leise und auch Hermine stimmte mit ein. Wie sehr hatte er ihr doch gefehlt. Sie ließ ihren Blick einmal genau über ihn streifen, um ja alles in sich aufzunehmen und ihr gefiel definitiv was sie da sah. Harry hatte ihre Blicke zweifelsfrei bemerkt.

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue fragte er amüsiert: "Na, gefalle ich dir?"

Die Angesprochene grinste. Statt einer Antwort legte sie auch noch ihre zweite Hand an seine andere Wange und zog so sein Gesicht sanft zu sich hinunter. Ihre Lippen fanden sich erneut in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Harry schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie so näher an ich heran. Sie drückte sich noch mehr an ihn und ließ eine Hand in seinen Nacken wandern, während sie sich mit der anderen in sein zerstrubbeltes schwarzes Haary krallte.

Harry ließ seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen, überrumpelt von den ganzen Emotionen, die Hermine in ihm auslöste. Ihre Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher, fordernder.

Ihre Körper verschmolzen schier miteinander, passten so perfekt aneinander, als wären sie nur für einander geschaffen worden. Und Hermine wusste, dass diese Überlegung gar nich so falsch sein konnte, denn sie war sich sicher noch nie so glücklich gewesen zu sein...


	8. All I need is you

So, kurz vorm sechsten Band gibts auch noch mein letztes Kapitel! Ich habe mich entschlossen, das so als Schluss stehen zu lassen, weil danach meiner Meinung eh nur noch Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Stimmung herrschen würde und dann würde sich die Geschichte schnell auslaufen... Ich mag das Kapitel und hoffe, dass es euch auch einigermaßen gefällt ;)

Aber schreibt mir doch bitte elbst eure Meinung.

Thanks to:

**laser-jet **Danke ;) Aber, wie oben schon gesagt fänd ich das schnell langweilig...

**HexeLea   
**

und natürlich alle anderen die bis hierhin durchgehalten haben ;)

Disclaimer: HP Universe von J.K. Rowling, Lied von den Söhnen Mannheims, Nicky von mir, alles andere Geschreibsel auch ;)

Dann wünsch ich euch wieder viel Spass beim Lesen!

**8. All I need is you**

_...Ich will nur in deiner Nähe sein  
In der Nacht wenn du schläfst  
Ich will nur in deiner Nähe sein  
Ich bin wach wenn du schläfst_

_Nichts braucht so viel Schutz wie du  
In der Dunkelheit der Welt  
Sogar Söldner hol ich hinzu   
Denn ein dunkles Reich hat uns umstellt_

_Und nichts braucht so viel Zeit wie Schutz  
Denn man findet sie kaum  
Deshalb träumst du dass man dich beschützt  
Doch es bleibt nur ein Traum  
Und ich möchte Schutz sein für dich  
In der Nacht und am Tag  
Denn nichts schützt ein ewiges Licht  
Und das hat mir gesagt_

_Keiner bringt Licht in den Tag  
Der so dunkel ist  
Und doch hast du zu leben gewagt  
Weil es richtig ist  
Doch nichts braucht so viel Schutz wie du  
Bitte glaub mir das  
Und dann fleh ich noch hinzu  
Ein Heer das nur auf dich aufpasst_

_Ich will nur in deiner Nähe sein  
In der Nacht wenn du schläfst  
Ich will nur in deiner Nähe sein  
Ich bin wach wenn du schläfst  
Ich will nur in deiner Nähe sein  
Wenn du schläfst wenn du gehst  
Ich will nur in deiner Nähe sein  
Deiner Nähe sein..._

_...Söhne Mannheims "Wenn du schläfst"..._

Harry wachte auf, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ins Zimmer fielen. Er hatte so gut geschlafen. Ganz ohne Alpträume. Aber er fühlte sich auch einfach nur durch und durch gut. Und so erholt.

Schläfrig ließ er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten und stellte dann leicht schockiert fest, dass dies nicht sein Schlafzimmer war. Sofort glitt sein Blick auf die andere Seite des Bettes und als er dort unter den ganzen Laken einen buschigen braunen Haarschopf erkannte, kehrte die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht auch schon wieder zurück.

Leicht lächelnd erinnerte er sich an ihre gemeinsamen Stunden zurück. Ja, sie waren wieder vereint. Und er liebte es so, neben ihr aufzuwachen.

Liebevoll betrachtete er die Hexe, die zufrieden lächelnd vor sich hin träumte. Nun, offenbar hatte sie schöne Träume.

Er legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich. Sie schmiegte sich zufrieden an seinen warmen Körper. Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Das Lächeln der Brünette wurde eine Spur breiter. Harry betrachte sie verträumt und fragte nach einer Weile im Flüsterton: "Weißt du eigentlich wie wunderschön du bist, wenn du schläfst?" Er hatte dabei eigentlich mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen, da von einer Schlafenden sowieso keine Antwort zu erwarten war.

Umso mehr überraschte ihn deshalb das leise "Nun, eigentlich schon, aber ich habe es viel zu lange nicht mehr gehört", welches zurück kam.

Harry musterte sie erstaunt. Sie hatte die Augen noch immer verschlossen, grinste aber über das ganze Gesicht. Auch er grinste nun.

"Na, dann muss ich mich wohl verbessern, denn du schläfst ja gar nicht mehr." Er hauchte ihr liebevoll einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann fügte er hinzu: "Aber du bist auch wunderschön, wenn du dich schlafend stellst."

Hermine kicherte und schmiegte sich noch mehr an den Schwarzhaarigen. Harry drückte sie leicht an sich und genoss einfach das Gefühl, welches sie in seinen Armen liegend, bei ihm auslöste.

All das war so vertraut, es fühlte sich so richtig an. Und erneut wurde Harry bewusst, wie sehr er es einfach vermisst hatte. Wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte.

"Ist das mehr als ein Traum, Harry? Wirst du diesmal noch da sein, wenn ich die Augen öffne?", fragte sie nach einiger Zeit ernst.

"Wieso sollte ich fort sein?", antwortete er mit der Gegenfrage. Hermine seufzte.

"Ich habe so oft davon geträumt und bin dann am nächsten Tag immer in einem leeren Bett aufgewacht. Warum sollte ich dem Frieden trauen. Es wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein", kam die Antwort.

"Nun, warum versuchst du es nicht einfach?", forderte Harry sie mit sanfter Stimme auf. Die braunen Augen wurden vorsichtig geöffnet und blickten direkt in seine grünen Smaragde. Diese leuchteten schon wieder. Und das nur für sie.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie und schloss kurz darauf erneut ihre Augen, als sich ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss trafen. Harry streichelte ihr durch die braunen Locken und als sie sich wieder lösten sagte er zärtlich: "Ich liebe dich auch, mehr als ich es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte."

Hermine schmiegte ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. "Dich lass ich nicht mehr gehen", murmelte sie dagegen.

"Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht schon wieder vor zu verschwinden. So einen Fehler werde ich kein zweites Mal begehen. Jetzt, wo ich dich wieder habe, will ich auch gar nicht mehr ohne dich sein", sagte er lächelnd und steichelte über ihren Rücken. Sie hob ihren Kopf um ihn anzusehen.

"Heißt das, du lässt mich nicht mehr allein?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

"Nie mehr!", antwortete er und küsste sie erneut. Mit dieser Antwort offensichtlich zufrieden, kuschelte sich die ehemalige Gryffindor zurück an seinen warmen Oberkörper.

Harry lächelte glücklich und schloss ebenfalls wieder die Augen. Gemeinsam genossen sie diesen Augenblick einfach nur. Die Liebe die zwischen ihnen lag war beinahe schon greifbar.

Glücklich wie sie waren, schwiegen sie die nächsten Minuten und gerade als beide wieder am Eindösen waren, ertönte aus dem Nebenzimmer ein Klingen, das Hermine aufstöhnen ließ. "Ich bin nicht da", nuschelte sie.

"Ähem, Mine, was war das?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Sie grummelte etwas von wegen "nich' so wichtig" als auch schon eine weitere, den beiden nur allzu bekannte Stimme ertönte: "Hermine, bist du da? Wir müssen reden!"

Nun war es an Harry aufzustöhnen. "Was will der hier? Um diese Uhrz-" doch er verstummte als er einen Blick zur Uhr warf. Es war bereits halb elf!

"Hermine?", erschallte es erneut und dann wurde plötzlich die Schlafzimmertür aufgerissen.

"Ist etwas pass-...Oh, ich störe wohl" sagte Ron, feuerrot angelaufen.

Hermine hatte sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt. Mit einer Hand deutete sie zur Tür, mit der anderen hielt sie sich die Decke vor die Brust und hatte nur drei Wörter für Ron übrig. "Raus. Fünf Minuten." Angesichts ihrer grummeligen Miene folgte Ron ohne Widerrede.

Harry grinste belustigt und küsste Hermine auf die Wange, was diese gleich besänftigte. Dann rappelten sich beide aus dem Bett auf. Während Hermine sofort im Bad verschwand suchte Harry seine Klamotten aus dem am Boden liegenden Kleiderberg heraus. Nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche zog er sich an und trottete dann zu Ron ins Wohnzimmer, der ihn mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen begrüßte.

"Wie ich sehe habt ihr euch wieder vertragen", sagte dieser zur Begrüßung. Harry nickte nur und lief dann in die kleine Küche, um sich über die Kaffeemaschine herzumachen, er brauchte jetzt Koffein. Ron folgte ihm.

Er beobachtete den Schwarzhaarigen eine Weile, wie dieser herumwerkelte, doch als er dann immer noch nicht wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte fragte Ron neugierig: "Und, erfahr ich auch ein paar Einzelheiten?"

Harry warf ihm einen gespielt entrüsteten Blick zu. "Vergiss es, du Schwein. Ich habe dir noch nie Einzelheiten aus meinem Sexleben erzählt", antwortete er und klang dabei leicht amüsiert.

Ron lief erneut feuerrot an. "Da- das meinte ich doch gar nicht. Mich interessiert eher wie es dazu kam."

Harry grinste nur vielsagend, setzte sich an den kleinen Küchentisch und schlürfte seinen Kaffee. Ron resignierte und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Freund fallen.

Kurze Zeit später betrat Hermine die Küche und machte sich, nachdem sie Harry einen Kuss in den Nacken gehaucht hatte, ebenfalls erst über die Kaffeemaschine her. Als sie dann alle drei mit Kaffee versorgt um den Küchentisch saßen richtete Hermine ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Ron und fragte: "Was führt dich her?"

"Nun, ich wollte, dass wir unseren kleinen Streit aus der Welt schaffen, denn wir haben jetzt schon seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr miteinander geredet und das ist doch nicht mehr nötig, oder?", antwortete der Gefragte und blickte Hermine dabei bittend an.

Harry blickte fragend von einem zum andern. "Seit zwei Wochen?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd. "Das war nicht zufällig ein Streit wegen mir, oder?"

Ron druckste herum, doch Hermine nickte ehrlich. "Doch, war es. Aber ich war an dem Tag sowieso ein Bisschen gereizt. Und mittlerweile hat sich das ja auch erledigt", sagte sie, wuschelte Harry einmal ordentlich durch das dichte schwarze Haar und machte es somit noch unordentlicher. Sie hatte schon immer einen Narren an seinen Haaren gefressen gehabt.

Ron sah erleichtert aus. "Nun, wo wir uns alle wieder vertragen haben, wie wärs wenn wir zusammen frühstücken gehen?", schlug er fröhlich vor. Hermine nickte begeistert. Doch Harry zögerte.

"Ich muss nach Hause, ich brauch' dringend frische Kleidung. Und ausserdem muss ich mich noch bei Nicky melden, die macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen", erklärte er.

Hermines Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe. "Nicky?", fragte sie scharf. Ron gluckste und auch Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

"Ach, ist nur meine Mitbewohnerin", sagte er betont beiläufig. Doch Hermine beruhigte das keineswegs. Harry genoss diesen misstrauischen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. Wie sehr hatte er selbst ihre Eifersucht vermisst.

"Bring Nicky doch einfach mit, sie ist echt nett", schlug Ron immer noch leicht glucksend vor.

"Du kennst sie schon?", fragte Hermine entrüstet. Harry, der einen Furien-reifen Wutanfall kommen sah, nahm Hermines Hand und sagte beruhigend: "Nicky ist 'ne Freundin aus den Staaten die mit mir nach England gekommen ist. Keine Sorge, sie ist wirklich nur eine Freundin."

Hermines Ausdruck entspannte sich sofort und verwandelte sich sogar in ein leichtes Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das Harrys Herzschlag gleich um zwei Takte beschleunigte. Sanft sagte sie: "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob tatsächlich kein Grund zur Sorge besteht, wenn man bedenkt wie das mit uns angefangen hat."

Schließlich waren auch sie sechs Jahre lang nicht mehr als beste Freunde gewesen. "Schon", sagte Harry grinsend, "aber ich glaube sie steht eher auf große Rothaarige."

Er warf Ron, dessen Gesicht erneut mit dem Farbton seiner Haare konkurrierte, einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Hermine verstand die Anspielung und lachte laut auf. "Ach, deshalb willst du also das sie mitkommt, wie?"

Ron grummelte daraufhin nur etwas Unverständliches und wurde noch um einige Nuancen röter. Hermine lachte noch mehr und auch Harry stimmte mit ein. Selbst Ron ließ sich nach einiger Zeit davon anstecken.

Wie lange war das letzte Mal, dass sie so befreit miteinander gelacht hatten, schon her? Soweit Harry sich erinnern konnte musste es sicherlich schon sieben oder acht Jahre her sein. Harry fühlte sich glücklich. Und zufrieden. Einfach durch und durch gut.

Und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals so gut gefühlt zu haben. Jetzt, wo er hier mit seinen Freunden saß, die ihm immer noch so unenendich viel bedeuteten, konnten ihm nicht einmal mehr die Geister der Vergangenheit noch etwas anhaben.

Denn ihm war etwas klar geworden, was er schon vor vier Jahren hätte wissen müssen. Mit Hermine an seiner Seite konnte er alles besiegen. Selbst die Vergangenheit...


End file.
